Ragnarok Chronicles: Tumult in the Magic City
by Thiji Higuri
Summary: Chapter 4 of my remastered Ragnarok series. With White Trinity's recent victories, everything would seem well within Rune-Midgarts. But unbeknownst to them, the Holy Saviors have enlisted the aid of a new - and old - ally that will prove very formidable in the battles to come. Can White Trinity muster the strength to conquer these new threats among the battlefield of Britoniah?


After a grueling journey through the treacherous Payon Forest, our heroes of _White Trinity _came face-to-face with the _Battle Vixens _for a third time. However, the arrival of the _Holy Saviors, _seemingly led by the dark Priestess Tsubaki, have emerged as a new threat as they began their quest to acquire the Emerald Emperium.

With expertly-crafted strategies and some luck, _White Trinity _had managed to seize victory for a third time in the Emperium Jungle as the other guilds retreated in a shocking defeat. This inevitably gave the _White Trinity _guild incredible amounts of fame and adoration – so much that those who supported the _Battle Vixens_ would begin to lose faith in their abilities – much to the chagrin of a certain scarlet-haired knight.

It has now been a month since the battle for the Emperium Jungle, and _White Trinity's _leader, Ray Kaza, along with his Monk friend Lee, had arrived at the southern entrance of Prontera with Raien and Thiji close behind. The excessive downtime has put a little bit of rust in their fighting skills, and the Gun-Knight thought it would be a good idea to get some training in prior to the next installation's emergence…

"I still remember when we showed off our Sacred Fire Blitz, Lee! That was something else!" Ray spoke. "I wish they recorded that or something!"

"No kidding! I thought we were in trouble when Lupi set you on fire," replied Lee. "It's like those ladies hit harder and harder each time we fight them."

"They're just mad that we've kicked their butts for the third time in a row now!" Raien interjected. "I wouldn't blame 'em. I'd get pissed too if I lost that much."

Thiji, however, remained silent, lost in his own little world as always. They would approach the Prontera Square minutes later, where the scattered citizens would soon converge into large crowds, making maneuvering difficult.

Lee: Whoa… you see anyone, Ray?

Ray: How can you see _anything _in this city?! There is always so much going on in this part of town.

Raien: I blame the Merchants.

Ray: At any rate, there's no sign of the _Vixens _or the _Saviors. _Let's keep going.

After they made their way through the crowd, they spotted a woman in a purple kimono heading towards the direction of the Prontera Sanctuary. Without hesitation, they rushed over and confronted the figure, assuming that it was whomever they thought it would be.

"Stop, you!" yelled Ray from afar. The figure stopped and turned her body, revealing herself to be none other than Tsubaki.

"_What do those ingrates want with me _now?" she thought to herself.

"And what are _you _doing in Prontera?!" interrogated the Gun-Knight. "Up to something funny, I bet!"

"For your information I _study_ here. Surely _you _of all people would know that," Tsubaki defended, gesturing to Lee. "Is there anything wrong with a Priestess trying to keep close to the Allfather?

"I… guess not…" Lee answered with a shrug. Tsubaki then chuckled.

"You boys are so predictable," she subtly taunted. "Save your energy for the Frontier – that is where you'll need it most. I, however, have many things to do, and little time to do them. Be safe, boys…"

Tsubaki gave them a bow and proceeded into the Sanctuary before the doors closed behind her.

"Looks like everyone's just taking a break right now…" Lee thought aloud.

"Indeed," spoke the Gun-Knight. "At least until the next installation shows itself."

"What do you want to do about this R&amp;R, Thiji?" asked the Ninja. There was no response. "Thiji?"

They turned around and saw the Wizard had vanished from the group. They turned back around and saw the Sanctuary… "Think he went in there?"

"He had to," Ray replied. "But we can't worry about it now; we really should be training – the _Battle Vixens _are definitely doing so."

"You're right, Ray. Let's head somewhere suitable for some practice; Thiji should be able to find us," Lee said, following Ray out of the city.

Meanwhile, Thiji was indeed inside the hallowed halls of the monastery. He had entered the chapel area and sat down on one of the pews as he relaxed, listening to the organ player at the far end of the room. Botan &amp; Momiji were studying somewhere else within the Sanctuary, and greeted Tsubaki with a bow as she entered…

Momiji: Lady Tsubaki? I think I saw someone coming in the Sanctuary not a moment ago.

Tsubaki: Oh? Who was it?

Botan: I think it was that Wizard clad in blue robes.

Tsubaki: Thiji…? I wonder what he is doing here. You two, continue with your studies. I will take care of it.

Botan &amp; Momiji: Yes, Lady Tsubaki!

Exiting the study hall, the Priestess would slowly make her way down the aisle and come to Thiji resting peacefully by himself, the music seemingly lulling the Wizard to sleep…

Tsubaki: (chuckle) Good morning, sir. I did not think you'd be sleeping here of all places, and without a book in your face.

Thiji: What…?

The Wizard opens his eyes as Tsubaki took a seat next to him.

Thiji: Oh… good morning, I suppose.

Tsubaki: I have seen you and your… disposition. Have you ever considered becoming a Priest? You fit the criteria for one; a shame you chose another path.

Thiji: I chose what I chose as it better suited me and the element I so expertly wield.

Tsubaki: How true you are.

Thiji: Which reminds me, should you not be studying as most Priests do?

Thiji would feel the tension slowly rising, and would attempt to leave the chapel before it grew any higher, but a snicker from the Priestess in ebon robes would halt him, curiosity making him still.

Tsubaki: I only wanted to engage in conversation with you… especially regarding that Heal-Do child.

Thiji, turning around to face Tsubaki: What of her?

Tsubaki: Oh-ho… so you _do _give a care about her?

Thiji: Hardly… though I _would _like to know why you even brought her up in the first place.

Tsubaki: Is it not obvious, little Wizard? During our little squabble in the Emperium Jungle, I couldn't help but notice her morale would dwindle whenever she came face-to-face with you. I would say that the girl is very unwilling to do you harm. Surely she must care.

Thiji: Sorry to disappoint you, but that is old news; Heal-Do has been like that ever since this whole conflict began. Of course, you would have no idea about this since we did not run into your ilk until later on. Which raises a further question, why do you care about her anyways?

Tsubaki: You blow love's temptation away like a heap of dry leaves in the wind. For if you _did _love her, something unfortunate may have befallen her – and ultimately you – in the long run. Warnings aside, you are perfect for Priesthood.

Thiji: Be that as it may, I simply do not love her. Try as she will, it will have no effect on me.

Tsubaki, thinking: _Like a man on a mission, this boy… very impressive. Which reminds me... I wonder where _she _has gone to. Probably off cleaning herself at her favorite spot again… hmph._

The Wizard would leave her without another word and exit the Sanctuary altogether, heading down the streets of Prontera City. As he did, he would run into a familiar face in an even more familiar outfit. One of the first Kafra that he and Raien met since coming to Rune-Midgarts – Kafra Pavianne.

"Good morning to you, Sir Thiji! The Kafra Corporation is always here for your adventuring needs!" she greeted in the usual Kafra way. "How can I help you today?"

"Hello again, Pavianne," the Wizard greeted back. "I need someplace to relax and think. Do you have any ideas?"

The purple-haired woman pondered for a moment before a light bulb appeared by her head.

"I know of an island off the coast of Izlude where a lot of couples like to go!" she explained. "It is a tropical paradise/honeymoon/vacation spot that was opened by King Tristan Gaebolg III after realizing the amount of capital it could gain and add to the Kingdom's Treasury!"

"My, how shrewd…" commented Thiji. "But otherwise generous. Thank you, Kafra Pavianne. Give Miss Nora my regards."

He gave a bow and flashed a ticket to Pavianne for a free ride to Izlude, where he would take a ship to the fabled honeymoon island. Without wasting any time, he was already on board the next ride there, and the weather seemed fair and promising enough for a peaceful sailing. These precious moments of peace gave the Wizard time to contemplate on all that has transpired since the Emperium Frontier's inception: the ever-vengeful wrath of the _Battle Vixens_; the arrival of a third entity that is the _Holy Saviors; _the many close calls that they have had battling both forces on several fronts; and the true mystery behind the Emperium Stones. All of this and more the Wizard pondered, and all that he could surmise was that the fighting can only get more difficult as the conflict continues, with new and strange monstrosities to conquer; wondrous and dangerous dungeons to explore, and definitely more obstacles to overcome.

And Heal-Do… the Water Elf who seemingly covets him deeply. Thiji was never someone to deviate from his mission objective, but he would always attract the feelings of another without even deliberately trying. Regardless of what and how she felt, he shook it from his head and set his eyes on the horizon – the honeymoon island was in view – Jawaii.

The locale was amazing, just as Kafra Pavianne described. The people were friendly and cheerful, and there was parties and dancing all around the housing area. The beach was sparse save for a few Normans scattered here and there. Thiji knew that this was an excellent place to relax, and so he decided to make his way to the coast, where he'd find a special island in the shape of a heart.

"Has to be where they take photos…" he thought aloud. After a few minutes of basking in the ocean breeze, a hand would reach out to him grasping a drink – what seemed like a pineapple daiquiri. When he would turn his head, however, he would get – in his case – an unwelcome sight…

Thiji: What in -? Heal-Do?!

Heal-Do: Hello, my lord…

The Assassin blushed heavily, but attempted to hide it.

Thiji: How strange that in Jawaii, of all places, I would find you here.

Heal-Do: You think you're the only one that needed some time alone? To relax and think? I had honestly no idea you'd choose here.

Thiji: It _is _still morning time. There aren't many people around the beach while it is still cool. Plus the place is very lovely, I've noticed…

Heal-Do: You are absolutely right about that…

The Wizard and the Assassin watched the sun rise for several moments. Being on the other side of Rune-Midgarts, they were several hours behind from the mainland – therefore, the sun had only begun its ascent into the heavens. Heal-Do would then turn to Thiji…

Heal-Do: I have been wondering for some time now, Thiji… is there a reason why you do not show any affection for me?

The Wizard did not respond.

Heal-Do: All this time, I had thought long and hard about this matter, and I wanted to know. There is no one around to hear this, so please tell me… why?

Thiji: Simple: I do not have time to be fraternizing with the enemy.

Heal-Do: What? Fraternize?

Thiji: "To associate or form a relationship with someone –"

Heal-Do: I know what it means! But… why fraternize? I could honestly care less about what my other sisters think… It's my choice; they cannot hate me for it.

Thiji: Boldly stated, my dear… however, I simply do not have the time for such relationships. Also, the rest of _White Trinity _is training for the next big battle, and I prefer to rest before actually joining them.

Heal-Do: So… you don't…?

Thiji: I am afraid I do not.

Heal-Do: Not even a small amount, my lord…?

Thiji: No.

The Assassin then moved in front of him so that their eyes would meet, Heal-Do being the only thing he could see.

Heal-Do: But there _must _be something… deep down inside you, there must be _something… _anything… I just know it.

Thiji, thinking: _I give her credit – she's persistent…_ (Aloud) I will listen as much as you want, Heal-Do, but it will not avail you. This Emperium Frontier is becoming more and more dangerous, and I cannot have my mind distracted by this. This will only slow me down… You'll understand – hmm?

Heal-Do took his hands into hers and stared deep into his eyes.

Heal-Do: Lord Thiji… sometimes love might save you from even the gravest of situations. I have come to realize that now. Someday, if we ever reach that far, one of us will be in dire need of help… and only the other will be the one to save them. Perhaps, it may be – dare I say – destiny.

The Wizard slowly took his arms away from the Assassin and turned his body, his back facing Heal-Do…

Thiji: I do not know much of destiny, but I am highly certain that two highly-skilled fighters such as ourselves would fall prey to such a quandary where one of us will end up having to save the other… not that I do not believe you, but… it sounds like nonsense.

Heal-Do: Is it? Is it, Thiji? Is it truly nonsense? It _could _happen.

Thiji: Well, we will most definitely find out for ourselves, won't we?

The Wizard would then take out a Butterfly Wing from his pouch.

Thiji: I sincerely apologize to end this little… rigmarole early, but I just remembered to reunite with the rest of _White Trinity._

As he would begin to wave the Butterfly Wing in his hand, Heal-Do rushed over and embraced the Wizard. Though it was ephemeral, she felt the slightest bit of happiness before being pushed away by Thiji, and vanishing into thin air. After he had disappeared completely, Heal-Do placed her hands to her heart and gazed out into the ocean. Tears would begin falling from her cheeks…

Moments later, another Elf arrived in Jawaii atop her pet bird, Mukuhawk. It was none other than Elua, the second youngest of the _Battle Vixens_, coming to check up on her baby sister.

Elua: Hey, Heal-Do!

She noticed her weeping and ran to her side.

Elua: Whoa! Are you okay? What's wrong?

Heal-Do, sniffling: N-Nothing… it's nothing…

Elua: Oh, no, there's something definitely wrong here.

Heal-Do: You would not like it if I told you...

Elua: Nothing in this world will make me forget that you are my sister. Come on, Heal-Do… talk to me.

Heal-Do: Fine, but… Lupi and Aege, they can't learn of this. At least not yet.

Elua: I swear to keep this secret.

The Wind Elf leaned over and moved her green locks aside so that her ear would be close to Heal-Do's lips so that she would be able to whisper whatever it was that had Heal-Do so upset to her…

Elua: (Gasp) No… way! Is this for real?!

Heal-Do: I'm afraid that it is…

Elua: Well, I can't tell you who you can and can't love, Baby Sister, but… what about Lupi? Who knows what she'd do if she catches wind of this!

Heal-Do: I can deal with Lupi. My main concern is knowing whether or not he truly loves _me._

Elua: Well, sis, I can only tell you this: it is only at our moment of direst need that one's true feelings become known. And I know for a fact that he may one day confess!

Heal-Do: Funny… I said that to him just a few moments ago.

Elua: Wait, _here?! _Just now?!

Heal-Do: Mm-hmm… and yet, I care for him more and more as time passes by… if I don't control this, I might explode right in front of him.

Elua: That really is very deep of you… but we really have to keep this on the hush-hush in the meantime. I don't want Lupi going off again.

Heal-Do: I'm so glad that you came, Elua. Thank you…

Elua: No problem. Let's go back home. We may be able to make it back to Amatsu in time for lunch!

The two Elven sisters began to leave the honeymoon island. Meanwhile, back at the fields of Prontera, Ray, Lee, and Raien were commencing their training regimen…

"Hmm…!"

Raien was focusing his inner spirit as he attempted to summon a large dragon made of his own chakra. However, the technique was quite advanced, and he would soon be drained…

Raien, panting: Damn… I messed up… Even for me, this technique ain't easy to master, for sure!

Lee: It's all right, Raien. Take it one step at a time.

Ray: I've never seen Ninja perform Ninjutsu like that before. Then again, I _rarely _see Ninja at all around here… Who taught you that?

Raien: The master I serve known as the Lightning Shadow, or _Raikage. _He promised me that if we defeated the competition back at the Emperium Jungle, he would teach me how to perform it. All that remains now is to master it…

Lee: It must be awesome being a Ninja. Though I think I'll keep my distance just in case you _do _master it, because it might be WILD!

Thiji would then arrive, making his way out of the city to meet up with his companions.

Thiji: You can say that again… My robes were nearly totaled after that stunt he pulled back in Payon.

Raien: Yeah, sorry about that, brother.

Thiji: It's fine. It was a necessity.

Lee: No kidding. Oh, by the way, guys. I've been thinking: what do you all think will happen after this?

Ray: What do you mean, Lee?

Lee: You know, after the next facility reveals itself?

Raien: One thing's for sure: it won't get any easier from here on. That much goes without saying. And we've been fighting the _Battle Vixens _for a while now.

Thiji: And now there is the arrival of the _Holy Saviors…_

Ray: A three-way struggle.

Thiji: But no matter what happens, we will be prepared to face and overcome it. I guarantee you all that.

Ray: Wait a minute… did you guys hear something just now?

Raien: No, I didn't hear anything.

Ray: Hold on; listen closely…

In a collective effort, _White Trinity _closes their eyes to focus their senses… After a moment, the sound of humming would be made apparent to their ears…

Lee: Who do you think that might be? Sounds like it's coming from the river that runs through these plains.

Raien: I don't know, but I _think _I should go and check it out.

Thiji, sarcastically: Oh, that is an amazing idea, brother…

Raien immediately volunteers and sneaks into some nearby bushes. Rustling through the foliage, he finds a clearing where a girl is seen bathing herself within the riverbank. Raien notices her clothes on the edge of the river…

Raien, guffawing: NICE! This is totally my lucky day! But those clothes… Hm…

Ray: Do you see anything, Raien?!

Raien: Uh, no… No, not really. (Thinking) _Now's my chance…!_

The girl was minding her own business until she thought she heard some noises coming from behind her.

"Did I hear something just now?" she asked herself as she turned around, but to no avail. "Hm. It must have been my imagination…"

After closing her eyes, she reopened them almost instantly and jerked her head around once more.

"Wait a second…!"

Her clothes had vanished! All that remained was her sword and her shield.

"What the -?! Who could have done such a despicable thing? Whomever did this will pay _dearly!_"

Meanwhile, back at the fields, the Lightning Ninja had returned to the group carrying some strange garments…

"Raien? What took you?" Thiji asked. "You took an awful long time to—"

"Shit…" said Raien under his breath. A sweatdrop came down Thiji's, Lee's, and Ray's brows.

"What the hell?! Are those clothes?!" the Wizard scolded. "There was someone in the river?!"

"Maybe…" the Ninja simply replied.

"You just… _took _the person's clothes?" Lee followed, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe…" reiterated Raien. Ray walked over and inspected the clothes…

"Well, whoever these clothes belong to, they're a Crusader," Ray deducted. "Mostly female. Crusaders are devoted servants of the Church of Odin, and they have been sworn to uphold and protect the people and those who worship Odinism. They are also more focused around defense as they carry a _huge_ shield and can use Holy magic to protect themselves and others."

"That's well and good, but it's the single fact that that particular garb belongs to a _woman_ that I am worried about," spoke Thiji with a shake of his head.

A few moments later the Gun-Knight gasped upon a second inspection of the clothing.

"Oh, shit, guys…" Ray quivered. "Those symbols on the cape… They're –"

The Wizard and the Monk rushed over and parted Raien's hands to get a good look of the Crusader's clothing. But before any of them could utter a single word, a shout came from within the bushes…

"You lecherous thief! How _dare _you!" spoke the naked woman, using her tower shield to maintain her decency. She stared daggers at Raien, approaching _White Trinity_ all the while.

"Ma'am, I promise you I didn't steal this!" defended Lee, taking his hands off of the clothes.

"I know _you _are innocent, fair Monk," said the woman. "As well as the Wizard and the… Knight…"

Her anger would soon give way for surprise as she acquired a closer look of the four young men. _White Trinity _gasped in unison at the closer sight of the woman as well. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes, and delicate facial features.

"You're…!" gasped Ray. "No way…! We… we saw you fall!"

"The Swordsman that Lupi killed…" Lee said with astonishment. "And yet you still live!"

"_White Trinity…" _whispered the woman. She then darted her eyes back at Raien and snatched her clothes back from his clutches. "Lecherous Ninja... You have some nerve!"

"That's Raien for you…" Thiji sighed.

"I am not sorry," Raien said in a cool tone. Thiji, Ray, and Lee turned around to give the woman the privacy to don her gear, save for Raien who was still looking until Thiji turned his body around for him. After a minute of waiting the woman would be restored to her former glory.

"_White Trinity…" _she said again, but this time more audible. "The very guild that saved me and my brothers and sisters twice now since the Emperium Frontier's opening. I owe you greatly, however, it pains me to say that I am now your foe, as are my sisters."

"Whoa, what?!" shouted Ray, jumping up a little. "But it wasn't our fault! It was Raien's!"

"I don't think that is what she means, Ray…" Thiji interjected.

"Sir Thiji is correct. I am of the _Holy Saviors, _and I have assumed command of them as of last month."

The Crusader unsheathed her blade and held it to her face. It gave off a silvery gleam in the sun, slightly blinding the four.

"Formidable you four may be, I will give my all in this next battle, and exact vengeance for the savage harlots that have felled many of my comrades, for I, Youmei, will be the shield that protects the people. For now, I bid you farewell, _White Trinity…"_

After her monologue, Youmei sheathed her sword and set off back towards Prontera. Just as she passed the city gates, a certain teal-haired Kafra came running out into the fields…

Ray, Lee, Raien, &amp; Thiji: Nora!

Nora: Hey, boys! How ya' doin?! The break treatin' you guys good?

Thiji: Somewhat. We just had a run-in with someone from _Holy Saviors._

Nora: _Really? _Well, how interestin'!

Lee: Is there something you wanted to tell us?

Nora: Yeah, actually! I know how you guys were a little tuckered out from the last fight in the Emperium Jungle, right? Well, I just found a golden opportunity for y'all to restock on supplies!

Raien: Nice!

Thiji: Where? We could definitely use more potions, among other things.

Nora: I was talkin' with my fellow colleagues earlier about the Emperium Frontier, and we touched on the subject of Geffen, the City of Magic!

Ray: Of course…! Geffen!

Raien: Geffen?

Thiji: Mind telling us a little about it?

Nora: Sure! This should be a refresher for Ray and Lee!

The Kafra clears her throat for a moment and takes out a map from one of her back pockets, pointing at a small city shaped in the form of a circle.

Nora: Located in the westernmost region of the Rune-Midgarts kingdom, Geffen is where the denizens of the kingdom go to become Magicians at the famous Magic Academy!

Thiji: Riveting.

Nora: It was also once the ancient capital of the Elven Kingdom of Alfheim! There is also rumors that the city was once built by great Wizards of ages past since they believed in magic!

Raien: Hm… Elua &amp; Heal-Do are Elves…

Lee: Think they might have any information about Alfheim?

Thiji: Not unless you want to get torn to pieces in the process of asking.

Nora: There is a _huge_ tower at the center of the city where the Wizard Magic Academy is held; the actual Magician's guild is located on the outskirts of the city itself. Also, it is where the Blacksmith's Guild is located, too! Because of this, they are capable of forging elemental weaponry!

Ray: Of course. And then there's the Orc Village and Goblin Village to the South, where Lee and I like to train sometimes.

Nora: Exactly! West of there is the Kordt Forest – where Kobolds are its natural inhabitants!

Thiji: Any more information for us?

Nora: Yes, actually. Every three years in Geffen, the Magic Festival is held for a totally of fifteen days! Here, Magicians turn their research into spellwork!

Thiji: So it's a showcase of sorts…

Nora: There's also the Tournament of Magic where spellcasters of all classes face off against one another using only magic!

Ray: Sounds like something right up your alley, Thiji!

Nora: Though the Magic Festival won't happen again until about another year or so, so that leaves plenty of time for you to practice!

Thiji: I see. Thank you, Madam Shuji.

Nora: No problem! If you're all are prepared, I'll take you guys there in a heartbeat!

Raien: All right… here's a voucher.

Nora graciously accepts the free teleportation ticket from the Ninja and begins using her special magic to whisk them away to the City of Magic.

About several minutes of transporting through the aether, the four would find themselves at the city square, where they find numerous people cavorting with each other. Witnessing the splendor of this new area, Thiji and Raien noticed the violet cobblestones that made up the city's streets, and the towering structure located at the heart of the City of Magic which housed the Magic Academy…

"Wow… This entire city is built like a donut!" Raien exclaimed. "Think there are any pretty ladies here?"

He then found his brother, the Wizard, being surrounded by a small legion of neophyte Magicians of the female variety. "Hey! How are you getting the girls this time?!"

"I'm _not_," defended Thiji. "They are just fans."

"Well, send some of your fans over here!" Raien demanded. "Nora _completely _left out the fact that this place had sexy-looking female Mages… that wear nothing… but a bra and a skirt…"

The Wizard politely asked his adoring public where they would be able to find some magical supplies. One of them points to the Northwest, where the Magician's Guild is located. He thanks them kindly and turns to his friends.

"My newfound public says that we can acquire some items by the Magician's Guild to the Northwest of here," he told them.

"I could have told you _that!_" Ray said, leading the way. "All right, then. Let's get going!"

As they left, Thiji looked back and saw the posse of female Magicians – some of them swooning; others pouting – at their muse. This fascinated the Wizard as he gave them a friendly wave farewell to acknowledge them.

"Whatever. Female _Ninjas _are sexier anyway," spoke Raien in a jealous tone. Coincidentally, some Kunoichi began walking by the Lightning Ninja, giggling at him as they went by, which made his head turn a complete one-hundred eighty degrees and would begin walking towards them. "And there go some right now!"

"Wait, Raien!" Lee called out. "Oh, fine, then. We'll explore the city without him."

_White Trinity, _however, was not the only ones present in the City of Magic… To the East, a certain Blacksmith &amp; Knight duo were sitting around in the Blacksmith's Guild…

Lupi: (Yawns) I can't keep waiting like this… I wish the next place would show itself already... I'm keeling over from boredom!

Aege, tempering her and her sisters' weapons: There really is no hope for you, is there…? You are always impatient, and you're the first one to go off.

Lupi: Easy for you to say, little sister… I want my redemption on those _Trinities!_

The Blacksmith pauses what she was doing for a moment and snickers.

Lupi: Something funny?

Aege: For a moment you sounded like those _Holy Saviors_ with "redemption" and all!

Lupi, chuckling: I _did _for a second, didn't I?

Aege: By the way, have you seen Elua today? I didn't find her in her room this morning.

Lupi: She went to fetch Heal-Do for us.

Aege: I see… Well, it –

Before Aege said another word, she notices Raien of _White Trinity _walking by with a group of blushing female Ninja around him and takes cover behind the forge.

Lupi: What is wrong – (Muffled, angry shouting)

Aege drags Lupi into the shadows with her until Raien passes by. He was busy amazing his entourage with his many exploits in the Emperium Frontier to realize the two sisters were even around. Lupi was still kicking and shouting, trying to get Aege off of her.

Aege: Phew… sorry about that, Lupi. I didn't want us being seen.

Lupi, with a smile on her face: Oh, that's not a problem at all, Aege. Just be sure to warn me next time you do something like that or I'll harm you bodily.

Aege: (Frightened tone) O-Okay… I'll be sure to remember…

At the Prontera Sanctuary, Youmei had finally reunited with her sisters, though they would find their new leader with reddened cheeks…

Tsubaki: What's the matter with _you, _Youmei?

Momiji: Why are you blushing, Sister?

The Crusader did not say a word and jostled the two Acolytes out of the way.

Youmei, angrily: I am going to go change now… excuse me.

Tsubaki, thinking: _"Strange for Youmei to appear before us in such a manner… Clearly _White Trinity _is to be responsible for this. How troublesome indeed… I have just the idea to remedy this!_

As Botan &amp; Momiji struggled to get back on their feet, and Youmei getting out of her good clothes and into her battle attire, the four went about their business for a time serving the people, healing those in need, and giving thanks to Odin for their good health and well-being.

Later in the afternoon – about an hour after Youmei's arrival – Tsubaki had called the four of them back into one of the confession chambers to discuss an important matter…

Youmei: We are here as you requested, Tsubaki. What do you wish to speak about?

Tsubaki: I have been thinking for some time now about our current situation in the Emperium Frontier.

Botan: Really? What is it, Lady Tsubaki?

Momiji: It's important, right?

Tsubaki: It most certainly is, my dears. Look around you. What do you see?

The Crusader and the Acolyte twins take a moment to scan their surroundings.

Botan: A confession chamber?

Tsubaki: Think bigger…

Momiji: A… place of peace?

Tsubaki: Bigger still…

Youmei: You silly Acolytes. She clearly means the Capital City of Prontera.

Tsubaki: Correct as always, Youmei. But more importantly, what is Prontera to us, the _Holy Saviors?_

Botan &amp; Momiji: Our home!

Tsubaki: You catch on fast. This is indeed our home. In light of this, you are all aware of the building located within Mt. Mjolnir that appeared when this all began, right?

The others would nod in unison, still unsure of what the Priestess in black was getting at.

Tsubaki: Then why, pray tell, is it under the stewardship of _White Trinity?_

Botan: That's easy! Um… because they were here first, right?

Tsubaki: Normally, you'd be correct, but despite not having encountered them since the Emperium Frontier's inception, it should, by rights, belong to _us._

Youmei: But Tsubaki, you forget: we _have _encountered them. We were one of the "lesser guilds" struck down by the _Battle Vixens' _fury.

She had Tsubaki there. The massacre at Mount Mjolnir completely slipped past her. But she shook her head at the thought.

Youmei: But just what are you suggesting, _Priestess?_

Tsubaki: Simple: what if we were to demoralize _White Trinity _while at the same time benefitting ourselves?

Momiji: You mean like hurting them and helping us?

Tsubaki: Exactly that, Momiji.

Youmei: Your words are finally beginning to sound interesting, Tsubaki. I am listening.

Botan: I think I know where this is going…

Tsubaki: We take back the streets of Prontera by usurping the Emperium Frontier from the hands of _White Trinity!_

Youmei: Yes… you are right about that. Plus, there should be an Emperium Stone there lying dormant, allowing us to seize it.

Tsubaki: The _Holy Saviors _will be empty-handed no longer! Let us take over the Fortress for our own use!

Botan &amp; Momiji: Yeah! For the _Saviors! _In Odin's name!

In youthful vigor, the twins begin storming out of the Sanctuary and toward the Northern gate of Prontera, leaving Tsubaki and Youmei behind for a moment.

"By the way, Youmei," Tsubaki started. "Why were you so red in the face earlier?"

"That is none of your business, Tsubaki. Let us be off," the Crusader icily replied before elegantly striding out of the hallowed halls of the monastery.

"_My dear Thiji, you are not the only one capable of devising strategies… Now, you have left yourself wide open, and shall pay dearly for it!" _she thought, giving a wicked chuckle before following Youmei out of the Sanctuary.

Back at the City of Magic, Ray &amp; Lee had begun their perusal of the wares within the Mages' Guild, browsing through the many potion stocks available to them. Thiji was getting his fill of gems of various colors and an abundance of blue potions that made the shopkeepers somewhat disturbed at his generous patronage. Meanwhile, Raien had continued flaunting himself before his adoring fans, completely oblivious to the _Battle Vixens' _presence, which gave enough time for Elua &amp; Heal-Do to reunite with their older siblings…

"You two are late!" Lupi scolded. "You must have had _much _relaxation during your R &amp; R."

"Forgive me, sister… Elua and I just had a little talk, that's all," Heal-Do replied with her head slightly lowered.

"It's no trouble, really," Aege stated, still working on her and her sisters' weapons, "I was able to get some major tempering done with our equipment! The _Trinities _will never know what hit them this time around! Also, it may be a little impertinent to ask, but have any of you managed to find any information regarding where the next installation will be?"

"Unfortunately, nothing," Elua answered with a shrug. She looked over at her pet falcon, who also shook his head. "Mukuhawk and I haven't heard anything regarding the Emperium Frontier in about a month."

"DAMN!" Lupi shouted as she stomped the pavement with great force sufficient to break a man's foot. Due to the volume of her voice, however, Raien stopped for a moment and turned around toward the source of the noise, but he saw nothing but a forge that was seemingly left abandoned with weapons placed over a steel anvil.

"Eh, just my imagination again," he said coolly to his entourage, making them laugh all the while. As soon as the coast was clear again the _Battle Vixens _rose back up to their feet.

"Close call there…" Heal-Do sighed. "But we _do _have a hunch, sisters. Since there has already been three areas – one in three of Rune-Midgarts' cities – that means that the fourth could be in any one of two remaining places: here, or Alberta, where we go to and from home."

"And I'd place my money on Geffen, if you ask me!" Elua added. "A place like this and the surrounding areas would be the perfect place for it to appear!"

"Then at least we know something _White Trinity _doesn't for once…" the scarlet-haired Knight spoke, looking back over to Raien as he continued in the opposite direction, leaving them to continue about their business.

Back at Mt. Mjolnir, Botan &amp; Momiji were seen standing before the Emperium Fortress's entrance, while Tsubaki &amp; Youmei had appeared behind them. Inside was the Ruby Emperium, left unattended by the _White Trinity _guild, waiting to be wrested by the hands of the chosen warriors of Odin...

Youmei: The Emperium Fortress… here, in Mt. Mjolnir. To think that I would never get so close to the front gate all those months ago, let alone the interior.

Tsubaki: Yes, and now you will be able to exact your revenge on the _Battle Vixens _by taking this from _White Trinity's _hands.

Youmei: Redemption, not revenge. I will not stoop to the level of those savages.

Botan: In the name of the Allfather, these banners will be replaced with the colors of the _Holy Saviors!_

Momiji: We will see it done, sister! Lady Tsubaki, we are ready to storm the castle!

Without warning, a large arrow struck the ground before the four. The Acolyte twins jumped back high in the air and fell on their bottoms, while Youmei dashed to the front of her companions on instinct.

Youmei: Behind me, sisters! We are not alone!

Tsubaki, thinking: _Defenses…? They left behind Guardians…? Did that Wizard know we would be here after all?!_

Youmei: Forward, _Saviors!_

The Crusader advanced as the others followed behind her, deflecting the arrows fired by the Guardians within until they breached the front gate. With the Bow Guardians now in view the twins focused their magic and cried, **"Pneuma!"** as small clouds of green light appeared around them, nullifying their ranged attacks. They then proceeded to fire away at them with volleys of Holy Light – with Tsubaki's aid, of course – until they sustained enough damage to deactivate and dismantle into pieces.

With the primary defenses crumbled, Youmei commanded, "Forward! To the Ruby Emperium!" as she charged ahead with her blade held high, fighting off the Bow Guardians as they appeared. During their ascension, Tsubaki was paying close attention to Botan &amp; Momiji, whom have been fighting with exceptional skill recently. It intrigued her knowing of the potential that laid dormant in these twins.

They had arrived to the top floor at last, where a duo of Sword Guardians stood side-by-side to greet them. They would step forward and raise their blades before Youmei would steel herself for the coming attack.

"**Angelus!" **cried Botan as Momiji followed with a Blessing. A bell appeared above the heads of herself and the other _Saviors_. As it tolled, feathers would pop out in place of the bell, combined with the halo and angel wings given by the Blessing. Youmei felt a great surge of strength through her body as she rose her shield with little effort, steadfastly blocking the Guardians' strike, and counterattacking with a cross-shaped double slash attack that would crush the Guardians with the power of Holy.

"Victory to Odin's chosen!" Youmei shouted triumphantly. Tsubaki gave an acknowledging grunt while Botan &amp; Momiji cheered for a brief moment before falling to their knees.

"You two," Tsubaki uttered, "are stronger than I had originally anticipated. You've helped clear the way to our ultimate goal."

"It was our pleasure, Lady Tsubaki…" they both spoke simultaneously between pants.

P0o

A moment later, a bright red glow filled the room as the Ruby Emperium stood before them on a raised dais. The _Saviors _slowly approached the precious rock and stared in awe at its splendor…

"This is it," Youmei said. "The very mineral that controls this Fortress – the Ruby Emperium."

"It's… beautiful," said the dark Priestess, almost entranced by its crimson hue.

"And with this, we will be one step closer to the _Holy Saviors' _glorious conquest," the auburn-haired Crusader said shortly after.

An incredibly bright red light filled the room and the surrounding area… Meanwhile, as those events were occurring, Nora – whom was once again in the Sograt Desert to monitor the appearance of any dangerous beasts – had received a call from one of her crew members…

Nora: This is Kafra Nora. What's up?

The teal Kafra then gasped, turning her head around frantically at what her colleague had just informed her.

Nora: What? Already?!

After looking westward, Nora saw something shoot up into the very heavens.

Nora: Shoot, we don't have time for a broadcast, Pav; I'm all the way out in Morroc territory! (To herself) _And I won't be able to notify the boys in time either…_

Nora would then begin blitzing through the Sograt Desert with uncanny speed – even more uncanny for a Kafra employee.

Nora: We'll have ta' get the rest of the crew together later! Is there anyone else available?! The Western Branch…? It'll have ta' do for now. Report this to Headquarters while I contact Kafra Western Branch! Kafra Nora out!

The transmission ended and Nora went full speed towards Morroc while she attempted to get a hold of someone from the Western Branch…

Nora: This is Kafra Executive Nora. Get me with someone from our girls at the Western Branch!

Back at Geffen, the scene was much more exciting for what had shot up into the air was not one, but five beams of light with varying colors. This made the citizens of Geffen jump in fright, while _White Trinity _and the _Battle Vixens _felt the earth beneath them shake ever so slightly.

"So," Ray spoke, "the next battle has finally arrived…"

"Yes, finally here…" Lee followed.

"The next battle…" Thiji murmured, looking over to the direction Raien went some time ago. Speaking of, the Ninja and his female followers witnessed the phenomenon for themselves, and without another word, he would begin running back toward the town square, while the _Battle Vixens _had kept a low profile so as to not be detected.

Lupi: Finally!

Aege: Here at last, huh?

Elua: Those rays of light are coming from the Southwest…

Heal-Do: The Southwest? You don't mean Britoniah, do you?

Elua: That's exactly what I mean!

Aege: So our fastest ticket outta here is the western exit. Let's see if we can leave without being spotted.

Lupi: Like it matters! We'll crush them this time; stealth is for cowards!

The fiery female knight snatched her Hellfire Lance from Aege's forge and began to storm off into the city. Before they could come up with any alternative, the remaining three sisters equipped themselves with their respective weapons and followed their brash elder sister out of the City of Magic.

Cutting through the center of town, the _Battle Vixens _would seemingly be in the clear, until they would reach a set of stairs in which the way was obscured by a barricade of ice on the top stair.

Thiji: So you _were_ here…

Aege: Shit, they saw us! Elua! Can't your falcon break through this barrier?

Elua, petting Mukuhawk: He could, but Mukuhawk is still recovering from the Emperium Jungle… I don't want to push him this time.

Heal-Do: But we can't just wait for the ice to dissipate! And going the long way would only hinder us!

Raien had arrived to his companions' side seconds later.

Raien: Sorry, guys. I came as soon as I saw the beams of light. What's with the Ice Wall?

Ray &amp; Lee: _Battle Vixens._

Raien: Dammit, not now…! Well, we can't just do nothing. We should hold them off!

The Ninja readied a Fuma Shuriken as he took to a battle stance.

Thiji: Ray. Lee. Didn't you two leave your weapons behind back at the Emperium Fortress?

Ray: Oh, crap, you're right…! We left them there hoping that this would be a short trip!

Lee: That's okay, Ray. We'll just find a Kafra lady and teleport there in an instant!

Raien: Yeah, you two get your belongings. Thiji and I will handle this.

Thiji: I am as ready as I will ever be…

The Gun-Knight and the Monk immediately head to a nearby Kafra employee that was spectating the sudden ice wall. She also had two fingers to her ear, as if communicating with someone far away. When she saw the two young men approach her, she bade her colleague to hold on as she attended to them.

"Oh, hello, White Trinity!" Kafra Pavianne greeted. "Strange happenings, isn't it? What can I help you with today?"

"Pavianne, we need a teleport to our Emperium Fortress, please," Ray said hurriedly as he flashed a special voucher. In response to this, the violet-haired Kafra turned her head away slightly, as if worried.

"What is it, miss?" asked the Monk.

"Well, I would be happy to teleport you straight there," Pavianne began, "but according to what I've been told, _White Trinity _no longer has ownership over the Emperium Fortress…"

"_WHAT?!" _shouted all four _White Trinity _members, as Thiji and Raien had overheard them whilst holding off the _Battle Vixens. _The Ice Wall had begun to crack…

"What could have happened?!" Lee wondered.

"We don't have time for games, Pavianne!" Ray exclaimed, but the look on her face was proof enough that she was telling the truth. The Gun-Knight growled in annoyance before saying, "Okay, fine. Just take us to Prontera and we'll hoof it from there."

"It'll cost you," Pavianne replied. Without a second thought, Ray took out a bag containing exactly 1,500 Zeny to the Kafra, in which she would begin the teleportation procedure.

"Lost our HQ and now we're outnumbered 2 to 1…" Raien sighed as the Ice Wall would continue breaking until finally shattering at Lupi's attacks.

"Knock, knock, assholes!" she screamed as she ascended the staircase.

"_If you fight with all your might, there is a chance of life; whereas death is certain if you cling to your corner,"_ spoke Thiji, giving another of his strategic quotes as he conjured a Frost Diver on the ground.

"As if I'm dying today!" the lightning Shinobi scoffed, preparing himself for battle.

At Prontera Field, Ray and Lee were already well out of the city limits and heading into Mt. Mjolnir thanks to a Peco Peco they rented from Prontera Chivalry…

Ray: Man, whoever took our Fortress from under our noses is going down so hard!

Lee: Hell, yeah, they're definitely not getting off easy for this!

Quickening their advance, the two would eventually make it to Mt. Mjolnir, and the Emperium Fortress would appear on the horizon. As they moved closer and closer to it, however, they would notice something different about it – namely the banners hanging from its marble walls.

Lee: Ray, haven't we seen that emblem before?

Ray: Yeah, you're right… (Gasps) No… it can't be -!

Familiar Voice, chuckling evilly: Oh-ho, but it _is!_

It was the colors of the _Holy Saviors _guild, and its four chosen elite emerged from the balcony overlooking the front gate. Botan and Momiji taunted them with stuck-out tongues and mocking laughter. Youmei seemed reluctant as she turned her head away, as if ashamed, her silken, auburn tresses obscuring her face from the two down below.

Botan: Yes! We finally got one up on you guys!

Momiji: Prontera is ours! The _Holy Saviors _have won this day!

Ray: You… you wenches!

Momiji: The nerve to call _us _wenches! You shall not speak to us so lowly!

The two of them would harry Ray and Lee with Holy Light blasts, putting them on the defensive as they attempted to locate their gear.

Ray: Dammit, we're defenseless! To _Acolytes!_ Wait, I still have my guns…

Lee: And I have my fists!

Ray: Guess we got so worked up that we didn't think straight…

The Gun-Knight removed his revolver from its holster and aimed it at the twins.

Ray: All right, now it's our turn to – huh?

To his annoyance, Ray had noticed the magazine chamber was completely empty.

Lee: You didn't even bring any bullets?!

Ray: I told you, I thought it was just gonna be a quick trip to Geffen and back!

Tsubaki, laughing heartily: Oh, this is rich! The great leader of _White Trinity_, forgets to bring his only means of defending himself!

Lee: Watch it, Tsubaki! You're just lucky we don't have them on us right now!

As the Monk said as such, Youmei had returned, carrying the Gladiator Blade that was wielded by Ray and the Knuckle Dusters Lee used, along with their miscellaneous provisions. She threw them over the ledge and they would land several yards in front of them; Tsubaki and the Acolyte twins looked at the Crusader in befuddlement.

Lee: What…? Our gear…!

Ray: What's this all about?!

Tsubaki: I'd like to know myself…

She remained silent for a few seconds, staring at her comrades, and then down at Ray and Lee. She would then move over to the ledge and pointed her Holy Blade at them.

Youmei: Ray Kaza and Lee of _White Trinity._

Before the two of them had any time to respond, she would gesture to their belongings once more.

Youmei: While I find no joy or pleasure in usurping this Emperium Fortress from you –

Tsubaki: Wait a minute! We took this fair and square!

Youmei: Hush, Youmei. 'Twas by your hand this deed was done, and though we now have a base of operations, it was still an act of cowardice.

Tsubaki, growling: The nerve…

Youmei, back to Ray &amp; Lee: Nevertheless, I owe you, and the _Holy Saviors _owes you a debt that shall be repaid this very moment. Take your equipment and return to your friends. But know that when we meet again, we shall do so as enemies; may our future battles be honorable and glorious.

After her monologue, Youmei sheathed her sword and turned on the heel of her foot and walked away. Botan and Momiji followed suit, along with Tsubaki after giving one last mocking glare to them, but pushed aside the "act of cowardice" Youmei had called it. Regaining their bearings, Ray and Lee reequipped themselves and would begin leaving the area…

"Oh, man…" Lee said with a worried voice. "What do we tell the others?"

"What do you mean?!" Ray asked, almost defensively. "They'll know sooner or later, so it may as well be sooner! I know it blows our minds knowing our friend is now our enemy, but we gotta keep our heads straight or we're done for!"

Lee sighed and would search the bags for some fly wings to expedite their journey back to Geffen. Meanwhile, Thiji and Raien were already engaged with the forces of the _Battle Vixens, _and they are holding their own thanks to Raien's ninjutsu and Thiji's command over ice magic. Behind them stood another Ice Wall that blockaded the western entrance to the city; the Wizard's quick thinking prevented the _Battle Vixens _from a hit-and-run attack, and that the fight be focused solely on the two of them…

Raien, tossing Kunai at the _Vixens _while dodging arrows: Where are those two?! We're already losing the resources we came all the way out here to get!

Thiji, blocking Lupi's attack: They'll be here, just hold fast!

Lupi had overpowered Thiji and he was wide open for an attack. She would deliver a powerful thrust into his stomach, but would be caught off-balance by Raien who intercepted with a lightning strike. Aege made short work of his clones whilst Elua prepared an Arrow Shower, and they would soon be overrun.

Aege: We got 'em now!

Elua: Watch the arrows rain down!

Raien: Aww, man, we're screwed…

Lupi launched herself into the air and charged her lance with fire energy, preparing for an empowered Magnum Break, but just as gravity was about to pull her down after reaching the top of her jump, Lee appeared just in time with a Raging Trifecta Blow to stagger the Knight, followed by a Heavy Tackle – a technique he learned from Kafra Nora way back when – and sent her flying back toward the stairs which led to the inner ring of the city. A barrage of bullets would then emerge and with pinpoint accuracy, split the hail of arrows in half, canceling Elua's Arrow Shower…

Raien: Guys, you're late as hell! They're not letting up for a second!

Thiji: And they hit like fully-loaded trucks.

Ray: Give us a break, guy! We were ambushed by the _Holy Saviors! _

Lee: Yeah… can't believe we lost like that.

Raien: The hell do you mean, "lost?!"

Ray: Wait, what's a truck?

Thiji: Forget it; head out through the western exit. Those beams of energy were coming from that direction.

Ray: Uh, Thiji? I don't know if you haven't noticed, but the exit is kinda blocked by your Ice Wall…

Thiji: Trust me. Just run straight through!

Raien: We don't have time to argue. Let's get out of Geffen while we still have the lead!

They would do so, and _White Trinity _ran at top speed out of the city. As they neared the Ice Wall, Thiji and Raien didn't let up, but Ray and Lee, still skeptical, slowed their pace. Lupi and her sisters recovered from the brawl, spectating their cowardly adversaries' retirement. Then, what they saw next threw them for a loop: Thiji and Raien had _phased _through the Ice Wall with no issues! Ray and Lee, relieved to see this, would accelerate and head straight through the barricade as well without fear of being harmed.

Aege: What in _the _fuck did I just see…?

Heal-Do: They… they went straight through that Ice Wall!

As they reached the city limits, Thiji snapped his fingers, and at the blink of an eye, the Ice Wall did not melt, nor did it shatter into a million pieces; it vanished into thin air…

Elua: An illusion! They combined their magicks to trick us into fighting them! Wow… that's pretty damn impressive… that Raien is full of surprises.

Heal-Do: You mean Lord Thiji…

Aege: What did you just call him?

Heal-Do: Er, I mean –

As the other three sisters chatted amongst themselves over the recent predicament, Lupi would see a Peco Peco stables out of the corner of her eye, and sported a sly grin as she stood back up and approached it…

In the outskirts of Geffen, _White Trinity _would stop for a moment to catch their breath. Before them lied a vast plains area overlooking a large river. This river would actually be part of a massive lake that encircled Geffen, which would explain the circular structure. The western entrance into the city was connected by a large drawbridge made of marble that would lead into a forest.

Thiji: My… what a large bridge.

Raien: Geffen's Mages are totally overcompensating for something.

Ray: Yeah, well, we gotta cross this thing; it's our fastest ticket toward the source of where those lights were coming from.

Lee: No kidding. Let's hurry up and move.

Ray, loading his gun: I got point.

The Gun-Knight took the lead and slowly walked along the bridge, with Lee, Raien and Thiji close behind. The bridge seemed to have spanned for miles, and it was strewn with monsters. Being so close to the City of Magic, however, there weren't any hostile ones roaming around, just the occasional Lunatic and a larvae known as a Fabre, along with its imago form – the Creamy.

Due to the brawl Thiji and Raien had just escaped from thanks to Ray and Lee's timely interference, and the inconvenience of the latter two having to return to base to obtain their equipment, the four members of _White Trinity_ decided to take a break along the side of the bridge and ate a modest meal of assorted fruits, bread, cheese, and grape juice to wash it all down. This would give them plenty of time to collect themselves and think of a plan of action for their next endeavor…

Raien: I think the _Battle Vixens _are still trying to wrap their brains around what just happened.

Ray: I didn't think they'd be _that _dense!

Lee: Well, Ray, we didn't exactly know that that Ice Wall was an illusion either…

Ray: So?! We trusted Thiji and he delivered! He always delivers, right, Thiji?!

Thiji: Well, I wouldn't go _that _far –

Ray: Oh, don't be so modest! With your mind you could probably take on all four of them alone! I mean, it's been nearly four months now; we've seen how they fight.

Raien: I kinda think that Elua is a cute one.

Thiji: She's an _Elf_, Brother.

Raien: That doesn't mean anything to me, except that it makes her that much more desirable.

Lee: What?

Raien: Come on, you never heard how Elves are in bed?! They're practically _masterful _at –

Thiji: Okay, let's not get too into that, please. We have to focus.

Raien, quietly: Killjoy…

Ray: I was kind of curious to know myself.

Thiji: With the _Battle Vixens _still in dismay and the _Holy Saviors _routed, we can clear the bridge before they catch up to us.

Ray: And, uh, what if the _Holy Saviors do _arrive? Then what?

The Wizard then picked up a cup of warm tea that he made for himself…

Thiji: _It is the rule in war: if ten times the enemy's strength, surround them; if five times, attack them; if double, be able to divide them; if equal, engage them; if fewer, be able to evade them; and if weaker, be able to avoid them._

The others stared at him in silence as they attempted to piece together what the enigmatic Wizard had just quoted. Thiji would take a small sip of his tea before anyone would make a response…

Ray: So… we're equal, so we engage them?

Lee: But we're also weaker, so we should avoid them…

Thiji: But you are forgetting the _Holy Saviors._ There are four of us, and four of them, which makes eight, and that doubles our potential odds against the _Battle Vixens._

Raien: So we divide them… by making the _Saviors _attack _them!_

Thiji, with a smile: Precisely so. The _Holy Saviors _have a grudge with Lupi and her sisters; we can use this to our advantage and weaken them both as a whole.

Ray: Holy hell… that wracked my brain a little. But okay, if you say so. Let's get this cleaned up and continue down the bridge.

The Gun-Knight shook his head of the thought and began packing up with the rest of his companions. After getting everything straightened out the four would resume their advance down the massive bridge. But it seemed too quiet at this point – far too quiet. The members of _White Trinity _looked around the immediate area, puzzled by the sudden silence, until they would hear something whistling in the air…

Lee: You guys hear that? That whistling sound?

Raien: Yeah, I hear it now…

Ray: Where's it coming from, you think?

Thiji: …

The whistling got louder and louder, and the air became warmer as well. However, before they could realize what was headed towards them – a large ball of flame – it had crashed down right in front of their feet, taking them by surprise.

_White Trinity:_ WHOA!

The impact knocked them on their backs, hitting the marble pavement with a loud thud as the flames would dance around them for a brief moment before dying out. Thankfully their supplies were mostly undamaged, and as they rose slowly to their feet, and the smoke from the flames cleared, they saw three figures standing side-by-side – two of which jumped off the back of some creature, and the third landing beside them after disembarking from a large bird. A fourth figure was mounted on the back of the creature and let out a loud squawking sound – sounding like a bird as well.

The figures on the city limits' side of the bridge would be made apparent to _White Trinity: _Heal-Do, Elua, Aege, and their elder sister, Lupi, whom had now been mounted on the back of a large flightless bird monster known as a Peco Peco.

"You little boys just signed your death warrants!" taunted Elua as her pet falcon landed on her left arm. "Our Big Sister here is unmatched when she fights on the back of a Peco Peco!"

"Cross that bridge and you'll be sorry!" threatened the Blacksmith with her axe hoisted over her shoulder. Lupi did not say a word; she merely stared daggers down at the members of _White Trinity._ Her already seething hatred for them had begun to grow to even greater heights as she would raise her lance once more, keeping her eyes on her targets.

"End them, girls," the scarlet Knight commanded in a low yet intimidating voice before leading the charge to attack their sworn rivals. The _Battle Vixens _advanced upon them in full force, and their only means of escape was the other side of the bridge, but they knew for sure that they would be unable to evade _or _avoid them – so they would take the only possible action at this point – to engage them as well.

"So, they wish to end it here on the big bridge, huh…" Ray scoffed, attaching his gun to his sword.

"I feel like there's a reference to something somewhere in that statement…" Thiji commented, "And some sort of music that goes with said reference as well."

"They're not beating us without a fight!" said Raien, charging his Chakra. "They'll know the wrath of the clouds, even if I shall die doing so!"

"It was an honor serving with you gentlemen," Lee spoke, cracking his knuckles and neck and got into a battle stance.

_White Trinity _had charged towards the _Battle Vixens _with all they had, and the distance would close more and more, until they heard a voice in the air…

"Forward, for honor!"

A large blast erupted just inches away from the two engaging guilds, forcing back both parties a considerable distance. All they would see is a blinding light at the center of the bridge, and a large holy symbol about 2 inches from their feet. But what they saw next would be even more shocking…

As the light faded and the smoke cleared, the _Trinities _and the _Vixens _beheld a slender figure with auburn hair flowing in the wind; silver Crusader armor, and a matching blade and tower shield that both gleamed in the sunlight. When she opened her eyes, they were limpid orbs of hazel and her face was nigh perfect with soft, delicate features – almost akin to a goddess; a figure whose beauty who rivals even that of the _Battle Vixens'_. A warp portal then emerged from behind the Crusader as three people stepped out of it and stood by her side.

"What… in the hell just hit us…? Another one of that Wizard's dirty tricks?!" groaned Lupi, rising to her feet and climbing back on her Peco Peco, who suffered minimal damage from the blast.

"Trust me, Lupi, if it were me, it would be much less flashy…" retorted Thiji.

As everyone rose back to their feet, the Crusader lifted her sword and pointed it at the _Battle Vixens,_ her focus fixed solely on the four sisters.

"At long last," she began, "I have found you savages here, upon Geffen's western bridge. The outskirts of the City of Magic shall be where I, Youmei, will exact retribution upon the _Battle Vixens_ this day!"

"What in the _hell _is a Youmei?!" Aege asked in confusion. This disappointed the Crusader as she flipped her hair in response so as to get a better view of her assailants.

"Are you Neanderthals so dense as to forget the very face of the woman you defeated all those months ago?" Youmei chided, flashing back in her mind to when she was still a Swordswoman. "Three months ago, when this all started, you struck down numerous aspiring guilds using petty traps and cowardly ambushes. I was there, leading the charge against you and yours. Mt. Mjolnir was soiled by the blood of the fallen innocents that were engaged in a healthy competition for fame and glory! And even more recently, you routed my brothers and sisters once more at the Pharos Lighthouse on Beacon Island. That time I nearly died defending my comrades – namely these two promising youths before you." The compliment she made to Botan &amp; Momiji made them blush.

"The soldier from the desert…" gasped Lupi.

"But wait!" interjected Elua, "White Trinity also attacked you guys on that very same day! They should be just as guilty as we are; we saw the report!" she explained further, trying to throw a portion of the blame towards _White Trinity_. Youmei turned her head toward them, just now noticing the four, but she did not shoot and angry glares at them – save for Raien to whom she gave an arched brow as if something was wrong with the Ninja.

"At least _White Trinity _fights with honor, for they gave me back all my brothers and sisters," the Crusader remarked. "None of them perished or became fatally wounded as they retreated from the island. For that I respect them. However, _you _ladies – if I may even so deign to call you such – could learn a few things from these gentlemen."

This affront infuriated Lupi that she swung at the air in front of her with her lance as the Peco Peco reared back.

"You've got _some _nerve openly insulting us like that!" the Knight growled as her sisters surrounded the Crusader. "You clearly have a death wish by confronting us for the third time now. And if you nearly died _last _time… what do you think will happen here?!"

"Come forth and find out…" Youmei replied, raising her shield. With a loud yell, Lupi charged forth and focused her powers into her lance…

As the _Battle Vixens _charged the Crusader, _White Trinity _attempted to use this confusion to flee the scene, but were halted by a wall of green pillars of light.

"Not so fast, boys," Tsubaki said. "You might actually want to see this!"

Without any other alternative, _White Trinity _sat down and watched the skirmish unfold.

"**Pierce!" **cried the scarlet Knight with her lance pointed at Youmei. The Crusader then planted her shield before her as two metal prongs sprung out from the underside, jamming themselves into the stone…

"Whoa, these shields have _hydraulics?!" _Raien gasped. "Since when did people have _those?!"_

"**Shield… Reflect!" **Youmei cried and her tower began to radiate a white light, and Lupi's Pierce attack connected with great force. An impact of such magnitude would be sufficient enough to push back a giant or equally large monster, but the contrary had happened – Lupi and her steed suffered a large portion of the damage Youmei would have received and flew backwards. The Peco Peco let out a loud squawk as it was forced back, and Lupi had no choice but to jump off it, sliding against the stone from the momentum of their flight.

Heal-Do and Elua flanked Youmei from the left and right, respectively. The Elves attacked with a combined effort of Venom Knife and Blitz Beat, but Youmei easily deflected Mukuhawk's strike with her shield, altering his course toward Heal-Do's poisonous projectile which grazed his right wing and continued its path toward the Huntress, who ducked in panic and avoided potential harm. The falcon struck Heal-Do in the legs, tripping the Assassin, and spiraled out of control into the waters below. Botan &amp; Momiji cheered their sister on as she gained the upper hand against the quartet of warrior women.

It was Aege's turn now and she would engage Youmei in a melee duel, clashing axe with shield and sword. They would seem evenly matched for but a minute until the Crusader blocked an overhead swing from the earthly Blacksmith, giving Youmei the opportunity to stab her blade into the marble, and a large symbol manifested on the ground beneath them.

"**Grand… Cross!" **yelled the Crusader, and the symbol radiated energy that stung Aege's body. After a brief moment, Youmei lifted her blade from off the ground and bashed the Blacksmith's chest with her shield, sending her sliding backwards towards her elder sister. After the clash, the _Battle Vixens _gazed upon Youmei in awe whilst they rose to their feet…

"Whoa…!" Elua uttered in shock. "She fights like a demon possessed… and she _slays _demons!"

_White Trinity's_ members were utterly baffled at how this once-Swordswoman just handled all four sisters that their jaws practically hit the ground! Thiji, however, kept his composure as he studied the Crusader carefully; from his observations he would notice small signs of fatigue as the Crusader inhaled and exhaled harder than normal…

"The Mighty _Battle Vixens, _brought low by a solitary Crusader…" Youmei incited. Despite her small moral victory, she could not help but feel a tad disappointed in them.

"That damn shield of yours…" Lupi growled. "That shield you hide behind is doing all the work _for _you!"

"You always talk tough, but your ability to back up your words? I have found that rather wanting…" the Crusader replied, insulting the _Battle Vixens _– and Lupi, most of all – even further.

"The amount of confidence she's gained is astounding," Lee commented, almost enjoying the scene. As the _Vixens _and Youmei continued trading each other, Ray gave a silent gesture to his comrades, and they would once again slowly begin to back up through the "wall" of green lights – as an Acolyte at one point in his life, Lee knew that it was just a Pneuma spell conjured by the twins. Before they could get very far, however, Elua's keen eyes spotted them trying to sneak away.

"Hey!" she shouted and pointed at the fleeing _Trinities._ Youmei immediately turned on the heel of her plated boot and rose her shield…

"Aww, that is some bullsh -! " Raien groaned before he would be interrupted by Youmei who then shouted, "Shield Charge!" and zoomed down the bridge towards them at top speed.

"She's coming in too hot!" Lee exclaimed.

"I will take care of this!" Thiji interjected as he quickly conjured up a blizzard in front of him. **"Storm Gust!" **he yelled, and a tornado of ice and snow manifested before him, and the Crusader went straight in; the others shielded their faces from the storm.

"Sister Youmei…!" cried the Acolyte twins in worry. Youmei was caught in the centripetal force of the Storm Gust that she began to move slowly in the direction of the blizzard, and had accelerated to speeds that'd make her image blurry to normal eyes.

"Were you… actually counting on that, Thiji?" Lee asked the Wizard.

"No," he simply answered. "I just wanted to see what would happen."

After the storm had begun to die dow, the _Vixens _regrouped and ran down the bridge as Youmei slowed to a stop, ruthlessly dizzy. Lupi took advantage of this and smacked her aside with the pole of her lance and continued onward, shooting hot stickers at _White Trinity_. Elua &amp; Aege would charge ahead of them, but would be intercepted by Botan &amp; Momiji for a brief second before they would be caught off guard and kicked aside as well. Tsubaki was blindsided by Mukuhawk as he escaped from the river beneath them and hit her left arm with his wings before returning to his master's side. With quick thinking, Heal-Do jumped into the river and attempted an ambush maneuver, but Thiji saw through her plan.

"Heal-Do!" Raien exclaimed. "She's trying to cut through the river!"

"Take care of it, Brother," Thiji commanded before neutralizing the last of Lupi's fireballs and preparing to cast a spell.

"We'll cover you!" Ray spoke as he and the Monk advanced toward the _Battle Vixens. _The Lightning Ninja took out a Wind Stone, performed a series of hand signs, causing the stone to shatter and become the essence of lightning.

"**Lightning Crash!" **he cried as he called forth a bolt of lightning from the heavens into the river, causing the waters to become electrocuted.

"Sister!" yelled Elua as she coasted to a halt. "Mukuhawk, save her! Heal-Do's in trouble!"

Despite his injuries, Mukuhawk obeys Elua without hesitation and flies past Tsubaki once more, avoiding her Shikigami's strike as it made its way towards the Assassin of water.

"You idiot! There is no way your skill is equal to mine!" Lupi grunted as she clashed blades with Ray.

"Don't make me laugh, Hotcakes!" he laughed in response. "I'm way better than you'll _ever _be!"

The Gun-Knight would deliver a horizontal slash aimed at Lupi's head, but she ducked, which is what Ray wanted as he expertly detached his revolver from his blade and aimed at Mukuhawk with his left eye closed. **"Cracker!"**

As Mukuhawk would swoop in and save Heal-Do, whom had just noticed the electric currents before she grabbed on to the falcon's leg, his left wing would be hit from Ray's bullet, paralyzing all feeling in it and losing control of that wing. Heal-Do looked behind her and gazed upon the light show in the river in which she would have been the main attraction.

"Dear Mukuhawk… you risked your life to save me," Heal-Do thanked as she petted the falcon.

"That's what sisters are for!" Elua said, picking her baby sister up. "You okay?"

"Yes, but we have to continue!"

"Lee! Now!" Thiji commanded as he fire a Cold Bolt of Ice at Aege so as to slow her down.

"**Body Relocation!" **cried the Monk, and he would immediately appear behind Elua and Heal-Do. He would show off the technique he learned from Kafra Nora again and hit them both with a Heavy Tackle, forcing them to run into the waters below and getting shocked in the process.

"Attack!" yelled Botan as she and her twin sister surrounded the Monk. He would seem to be in trouble until Aege finally joined in the fray.

"Let's shake things up a bit, shall we…?" she said with a snicker before jumping high into the air, preparing her signature Hammer Fall attack. However, she wasn't aiming for Lee or the _Holy Saviors _at all; the bridge was her target, and once she slammed down with all her might, it began to shake. This would cause everyone to lose balance as the Blacksmith ran down the bridge, dodging a Bash from Ray's sword and counterattacking, but he quickly guards and forces Aege back with a magical bullet.

Once the shaking stopped, Raien and Thiji used the confusion to retreat down the bridge and into the forest; Ray and Lee followed suit, performing a Blade Stop on Lupi's intercepting attack and immediately using Body Relocation to throw her off. _White Trinity _had successfully made it through the bridge. Heal-Do and Elua, recovering from the electric attack, chased after them, leaving behind Lupi and Aege.

At this point, Youmei would finally snap out of her daze and noticed her adversaries fleeing.

"After them!" she commanded the _Saviors. _

"Yes, Sister Youmei!" acknowledged the Acolyte twins, with Tsubaki leading the way.

"I don't think so!" Lupi shouted as she rose her lance to attack, but as she swung down, she would find her body moving at a snail's pace; Aege would feel the same.

"Why are we going so slow…?" the Blacksmith asked. The Priestess chuckled as she used Increase Agility to boost the speed of herself and her allies, leaving the two _Vixens _in the dust.

"**Spear… Boomerang!" **cried the Knight, and with great effort, she hurled her lance towards the _Holy Saviors._

"Allow us, Lady Tsubaki!" Momiji said, facing down the incoming projectile. With her sister, they stretched their arms out in front of them and simultaneously cried, **"Pneuma!" **and a pillar of green light would manifest and block the attack, sending Lupi's lance back to her.

"God, I hate that spell…" Lupi grumbled.

"Guess we'll have to catch up to them… somehow," Aege sighed.

_White Trinity _found themselves at a plains area, but knowing that they had people hot on their tail, they had no choice but to continue their flight towards Britoniah. Elua and Heal-Do would catch up to them after halfway through Geffen Fields, and began attacking them with a volley of arrows and venom knives. Knowing he couldn't cast while moving, Thiji was forced to fight defensively as Ray and Raien returned fire with bullets and shuriken, which Heal-Do would deflect with ease.

As the chase continued southward, the _Holy Saviors _had also caught up with the two _Vixens _and struck at them with Holy Light blasts. Elua ordered Mukuhawk to strike at Youmei, harassing her with swooping attacks so as to prevent the Crusader from closing the gap with another Shield Charge.

It had become a race of epic proportions as _White Trinity, Battle Vixens, _and _Holy Saviors _made their way to Britoniah through the Kordt Forest, using whatever they had at their disposal to tire out their opponents.

"This area used to be filled with Kobolds…" Lee said. "Namely of the Blue Wolf Clan."

"Where are they now?" asked Thiji.

"Somewhere not in Rune-Midgarts, that's for sure."

Their journey continued as they would lose their pursuers and soon notice a series of castles in the distance – the source of those beams of light surely had to be here. As _White Trinity _dashed down the path, they would meet with a Kafra employee, but this one looked different from the others. Instead of a skirt and blouse she wore a pair of marigold shorts and a midriff top of the same color. She sported lime green hair and her headband was greatly different than that of the regular Kafra employees.

"Damn, who is she?! She is _delicious!"_ Raien spoke as he slowed to a halt with the others.

"Greetings, _White Trinity, _and welcome to Britoniah! I am Kafra Misty!" she introduced with the usual Kafra bow.

"Your attire is… different than that of the other Kafras we have seen," Thiji pointed out.

"That's because I hail from the Kafra Corporation's Western Branch! Our attire is a lot different than those in the mainland, but we still work towards the same goals!" she explained. She would then teleport the four of them to the eastern portion of the area, atop of a hill that was blockaded by a barrier of magic. "Until this officially starts, all members are welcome to rest and wait while the other parties arrive!"

"Do your thing, Wizard," Ray hinted Thiji. The Wizard stepped forward and kneeled down before the barrier, trying to survey the area from their vantage point. He had noticed not one, but five different castles, all of a different colored banner hanging upon the portcullises. Then he made note of the small islands surrounded by water, each holding a castle – the center held one, while the western and southern portions held two, and two bridges connected them with the central island.

He relayed this information to his comrades, and Ray pondered on the situation while the _Holy Saviors _had appeared, and were teleported to the southern portion of Britoniah. Lupi and Aege had finally overcome their encumbrance and caught up with her sisters, in which Kafra Misty would teleport them to the opposite side of the _Trinities' _"starting point."

"This doesn't look too difficult…" Momiji thought aloud.

"Now we'll crush them here, in Britoniah!" Lupi declared with a clenched fist.

"Prepare for an exciting battle, gentlemen…" Thiji forewarned, bracing himself for a long-winded introduction.

"Welcome," said Kafra Misty, "to the Emperium _Citadel! _Tucked away in Western Geffen territory, the battlegrounds of Britoniah have become the staging area for this next leg of the Emperium Frontier! Behold now, the landscape before you: a series of five castles, each with a banner of a particular color! Inside of these structures is an elemental shard! The rules are simple: touch the shard and claim the castle for your guild! Each shard infuses you and your guild with a different effect; the fire shard will make your attacks more powerful! The water shard will bless you with quicker attacks! The earth shard will make your skin hard as stone, increasing your endurance! The shard of wind will make you fleet of foot, allowing faster movement! And the light shard will increase resource recovery!"

"Resource recovery…?" Ray said in confusion.

"Mana regeneration and the like," the Wizard clarified.

"The first of the five areas has been made available! The others will activate after a certain amount of time has elapsed! Fighters, prepare yourselves for battle for the Sapphire Emperium!" declared Kafra Misty, snapping her fingers as the fire castle – stationed at the northern end of the area – activates with a red beam of light, "turning on" the fire shard within…

Ray: Okay, Thiji. What's the plan?

Thiji: _The wise warrior avoids the battle; ponder and deliberate before you make a move._

Lee: "Avoids the battle…" Wait, you're saying we _stay up here?!_

Thiji: The Sapphire Emperium is shrouded from us; we do not know how to call it. But I've a hunch that these five castles hold the key to such a riddle.

Raien: So, what, let the _Vixens _take the fire castle and make their already-painful attacks become even _more _agonizing?

Thiji: I will provide support from afar. We will have to pick our fights more carefully considering the enclosed spaces we're in. Carelessness will send us plummeting into the water…

Lee: Okay, so we'll be short a man, technically.

Thiji: They'll be more worried about finding me than focusing their efforts on you all for too long. But if we can find that light castle and claim it, I will not tire as fast.

Ray: So fight only when necessary and secure the light castle! Roger that!

Raien: For now, we wait…

The Lightning Ninja goes into a meditative position with Lee while Ray takes the time to flip some coins until he had five floating around his person; Thiji found some shrubbery and hid from within.

The time for battle was near as the _Battle Vixens _and _Holy Saviors _strategized in kind…

Lupi: Go straight for the fire castle, no ifs, ands, or buts! We already pack a punch; with the essence of flame under our control, those _Failities _won't know what hit them!

Aege: Okay, but I was thinking that the earth castle would be good, too.

Elua: That's only because _you're _earth, Aege!

Heal-Do: But the water castle will make our attacks faster! Those heavy weapons of Lupi's and Aege's will be dangerous with the blessing of water!

Lupi: Not a bad idea, Baby Sister… Still, that Fire Castle is top priority!

Over at the _Saviors…_

Youmei: Sisters, we must deter the _Vixens _as best we can while we find the key to finding the Sapphire Emperium. We take whatever castles they hold, no matter the cost.

Botan &amp; Momiji: Yes, ma'am!

Tsubaki: So we harass the _Battle Vixens, _but what of _White Trinity?_

Youmei: Yes, you're right… I had forgotten about their strategist, the Wizard, Sir Thiji… he will definitely be a worthy opponent, especially after what he pulled back at the bridge.

Botan: We will take care of them, Sister Youmei!

Momiji: Yeah, leave it to us! We're Acolytes for sure, but we're not weak!

Once the three guilds had established their gameplans, they waited patiently as the barriers slowly began to dissipate. Heal-Do looked around for the other guilds, unable to find any of the _Trinities _or the _Saviors _due to their position. Once the barriers had fully vanished, however, the battle had officially commenced, and – without a doubt – the _Battle Vixens _jumped from their vantage point and immediately made their way towards the Fire Castle as they were closest to it. Suddenly, they would hear a voice in the air…

"Forward, _White Trinity!" _cried Ray, ambushing the _Vixens _from above alongside Lee and Raien. The Gun-Knight harried them with a barrage of bullets whilst Raien immediately headed straight for the fire castle. Lee backed up Ray with some melee interference, deflecting the Blacksmith's attacks whilst Heal-Do chased after Raien.

"Get back here and fight, coward!" Lupi taunted, slashing at Ray with her lance, which he easily evaded. The Gun-Knight went straight after Heal-Do and shot at her with a Cracker, but it missed its mark, allowing Heal-Do to turn around and attack him with a swift slash of her katars. But suddenly, a hail of ice bolts struck at her feet.

"What?! Where did these come from?!" gasped Heal-Do, taking great care in avoiding the shards of ice. This gave Ray the window he needed to head straight into the fire castle after Raien, but would be greeted by a trapdoor beneath the two of them.

"Tch1 I knew this wasn't gonna be easy…!" commented Raien.

"I got this one!" Ray said as he stabbed his blade into the floor and pulled the trigger, launching him high into the air from the force of the gunshot, allowing him to easily traverse the trapdoor and towards the roof of the building. Lee was overpowered and retreated eastward while the _Battle Vixens _stormed the castle. Being the only line of defense, Raien steeled himself for the onslaught to come, but just as they were within feet of engaging the Ninja, a storm of flames emerged from outside the castle walls, knocking away anyone who wasn't _White Trinity _back a considerable distance.

"_White Trinity _claims the Fire Castle!" declared Kafra Misty. "The castle of waves shall now activate!"

An Ice Wall would appear in front of the castle entrance so as to annoy the _Battle Vixens, _now wondering where Thiji was.

"I don't get it, sisters… where is that Sapphire Emperium?" Heal-Do asked as she looked around. But she did not have much time as another volley of ice bolts began to chase them!

"We'll have to figure it out ourselves. Let's move!" Aege commanded, evading the Wizard's attacks. Thiji was doing an exemplary job covering his tracks while still providing long-range support for his comrades. A giant pillar of water engulfed a structure, activating the shard within the castle of waves located within the southern portion of Britoniah.

"Down the bridge!" Ray ordered, but would be beset by a fireball launched by Lupi as a deterrent. "Dammit…!"

"Ray!" Lee and Raien shouted.

"Don't worry about me! I'll take care of this; go and get that castle!"

The _Holy Saviors _had begun their advance towards the Castle of Waves. Heal-Do jumped into the waters below and swam at great speeds to catch the _Holy Saviors _unawares.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Raien yelled as he and Lee jumped down a cliff, using Agility Up by the Monk to make their movement fast enough to be able to run on the water, catching up to the Assassin who retaliated with her variation of the Grimtooth attack, shooting forth spikes of hardened water at the duo, which they would dodge with ease.

Lupi, Aege and Elua continued down the bridge, noticing the "dormant" castle on the center island before continuing down towards the southern bridge and toward the Castle of Waves. Meanwhile, Thiji took this time to rest and recuperate as he watched over the Fire Castle, watching Ray extinguish the flames with his brute strength.

"You're dead meat, _Saviors!_" Lupi cried as she charged ahead with full force up the hill to engage the _Holy Saviors._ Heal-Do had made it across the lake and jumped high into the air, landing on dry land and continuing her ascent up the hill, passing Lupi as she scaled the rocky terrain, ignoring the winding path upward.

"Impudent little wretch…!" Tsubaki snarled as she fired a bolt of dark energy from her fingertips. The tunnel vision prevented Heal-Do from dodging effectively, and would thus receive the brunt of the attack to the face, sending her flying toward her sisters, colliding with them.

"Oof!" grunted the _Vixens._ Tsubaki chuckled and turned to enter the castle with her sisters.

"Hey, Chuckles! You're gonna stop with that laughing or else!" Raien threatened.

"Or else what, little Ninja?" Tsubaki replied.

"Or else _this!_" Lee answered, preparing to deliver a powerful attack, but Youmei stepped in front of her sisters and cried, **"Holy… Cross!" **and slashed the air in the form of a plus, sending a cross-shaped wave of holy energy toward the Monk, stopping him as he rose his arms to guard against the strike, forcing him back as well. Raien retreated with Lee after he got back to his senses as Heal-Do returned for another round.

"_I will _not _let them control my element…!" _she thought to herself as she resumed her nimble ascent up the hill, her katars enveloped in water energy. Youmei rose her shield and cried, **"Guard!" **but then the Assassin tripped and landed on her face, causing Tsubaki to laugh…

Youmei: I… was not expecting that, honestly.

Botan: Wow, I feel sorry for her!

Momiji: Me, too…

Lupi: What the hell, Heal-Do…?

Elua: How… how does that happen? Especially to Baby Sister?

Aege: That was so embarrassing to watch…

Heal-Do, from behind them: You're the ones who should be sorry!

Her sisters gasped and cheered Heal-Do on.

Tsubaki: What?! How did you…?!

Heal-Do: **Cloaking **has its uses! I made it so that you'd throw off your guard! And now for the stone…

The Assassin scaled up the walls of the Castle of Waves and found the water shard upon the rooftops. After gently placing a hand on it, the _Holy Saviors _were flushed out by a torrent of water.

"The _Battle Vixens _take the Castle of Waves!" declared Kafra Misty. "Now, back to the north! The Castle of Stone is now available! Hurry!"

"That's our cue, girls!" Aege chimed, immediately taking point back up the bridge. While Raien and Lee recuperated, they hurried back down the lake with their enhanced speed while Heal-Do ran past the waterlogged _Saviors _to reconvene with her sisters. From his vantage point, Thiji watched the battle unfold…

"_Still no sign of that precious stone…" _he thought to himself. _"And now our forces are scattered, and Ray is alone… I can't give away my position just yet._ _I will have to find the proper moment to strike."_

Meanwhile, Ray had finally gotten through Lupi's raging flames and jumped off of the roof of the Fire Castle, heading westward to the Castle of Stone. After taking the time to reload, he would be attacked by Elua's Arrow Shower.

"Shit!" whispered the Gun-Knight, looking over his shoulder to see the _Battle Vixens _closing in behind him. "I have no choice but to use this…"

Pulling out a second revolver from his holster, he sheathed his blade as he absorbed four coins into his body, aiming them straight at the _Vixens _before crying, **"Madness Canceller!" **and **"Rapid Shower!" **before rooting himself and firing a continuous stream of bullets that would collide with the remaining arrows from Elua's attack, and soaring straight through toward the sisters. Thanks to the blessing of flame, they would stagger a little from the continuous volley, still closing the distance, but at a much slower pace. Thinking on her feet, Heal-Do, who had seemed to be the MVP of this battle thus far, stepped in front of her sisters and took advantage of the blessing of the waves to deflect the bullets with her increased attack speed. Thiji attempted to intercept with another Cold Bolt of Ice volley, but he would see Lupi head into the Fire Castle amidst the confusion, and Raien and Lee had just made it back from the Castle of Waves.

"No…! I can't let Lupi get that blessing!" Thiji said to himself with clenched teeth before he concentrated for a brief moment and conjured an Ice Wall directly in front of the castle entrance, barring Lupi's path.

"Where in the _flying fuck _is that Wizard?!" Lupi bellowed, searching wildly for Thiji.

Back at the outskirts of the Castle of Stone, Aege and Elua, led by Heal-Do, had finally caught up to the Gun-Knight.

"Whoops!" he yelped in panic before quickly flipping a coin. With luck, it landed on heads and floated around him, giving a total of two coins, which was enough to activate his next trick!

"**Cart… Revolution!" **cried Aege, slamming down upon Ray with all her might using her Merchant's cart she lugged around. But Ray was prepared.

"**Adjustment!" **he cried as he no longer felt himself stuck to the ground and instead felt more fleet of foot, dodging the Cart Revolution – as well as Heal-Do's, Elua's, and Mukuhawk's attacks – and evaded with a backwards roll, heading straight into the Castle of Stone, avoiding any traps and pitfalls he could while Ray and Lee chased after Lupi, who had melted the Ice Wall with her fury.

"_This is becoming a wild goose chase at this point…" _Thiji thought to himself again, noticing the _Holy Saviors_ now heading down the bridge. With their last burst of speed, Lee and Raien caught up to the scarlet Knight upon the rooftop of the Fire Castle, but she immediately forced the two of them back with a Magnum Break.

Ray, however, had made it to the top of the Castle of Stone himself, and just as he was seconds away from claiming it…

"_White Trinity _has lost the Fire Castle to the _Battle Vixens!"_ announced Kafra Misty.

"That bitch…!" yelled Raien as he and Lee were sent flying out of the castle in a storm of flames. Acting quickly, Ray touched the earth shard and the castle was sealed in a wall of solid rock, claiming the Castle of Stone for _White Trinity._

"Behold now, the Castle of Light! It has activated at the center of Britoniah!" announced Kafra Misty once more as a ray of divine light crashed down from the heavens and illuminated the light shard, "turning on" the castle. The resulting force caused Thiji to lose balance, trying his hardest not to break his cover.

"For Odin, my sisters!" Youmei boomed. "The Castle of Light shall be ours!"

"But where is that _Wizard?!_" Tsubaki asked in frustration. "Botan! Momiji! Find that Wizar –"

She turned around and saw the Acolyte twins frozen in ice. In a growl of anger, she broke them free with a punch from her dainty hands as they quickly crossed the southern bridge and headed for the Light Castle.

"I gotta stop them here…" Ray thought aloud to himself. "It's now or never… Earth, be with me!"

With no other way around them, Ray jumped off once more from the top of the castle walls and charged at the _Battle Vixens, _reattaching his revolver onto his sword. Raien and Lee had rapidly recovered from their (second) tumble with their meditation and flanked the three sisters whilst Lupi was kept occupied by the still-hidden Wizard's icy attacks.

"Take this!" Raien shouted. "Raiton Version: **Fuuma Shuriken!" **He flung a large ninja star at the feet of the _Vixens, _and upon contact with the ground, the star exploded in a ball of lightning, sending Aege up into the air. Elua and Heal-Do avoided it just in time and attacked Ray from afar. Lee immediately followed by a forceful stomp into the ground, causing it to shake as he cried, **"Critical Explosion!" **and absorbing the five Spirit Spheres into his body, increasing his power immensely. He sprung into the air on that same foot and focused on Aege as he began with a Raging Trifecta Blow to her stomach, and chained into a four-hit Raging Quadruple Blow before ending with a showy spinning kick move that sent her plummeting into the ground.

Ignoring Raien for now, Elua noticed the _Holy Saviors _from the corner of her eye and called Mukuhawk to her side, hopping on his back as she fired arrows infused with wind energy.

"Where is Lo… where is Thiji?!" asked Heal-Do as she clashed blades with Ray.

"Who wants to know?!" the Gun-Knight responded.

"I… I…"

The Assassin seemed at a loss for words until Lupi blindsided Ray with a fireball from her lance. Thanks to the blessing of earth, however, it did not hurt him as much. They helped Aege up as they stared down Raien and Lee…

Lupi: You're slipping, _Trinities!_

Raien: We should say the same to you!

Lee: How'd you like that combo platter, Aege?!

Aege, wiping her mouth of blood: That was a cheap shot, _Monk._ I see you wanna play Hardball… so let's play Hardball.

With a mighty yell, Aege rose her Slaughter Axe high into the air as energy filled it, and transferred that same energy to her sisters', causing them to sparkle.

"**Over Thrust! Maximize… Power!" **Aege shouted to the heavens. Raien, Ray, and Lee looked over at the Fire Castle, and then back at the _Vixens._

"Oh, shit…" said the three of them simultaneously before Lupi roared, "CHARGE!" and struck at _White Trinity _with their exponentially-powered-up weapons.

"Not so fast, _Saviors!" _Elua shouted, delivering a Double Strafing attack to Tsubaki, but Youmei rose her shield to guard her comrade. Elua jumped off her falcon and fought Youmei at mid-range, trying her best not to let the Crusader close the gap between them.

"With this, the _Holy Saviors _shall carve a path to victory!" chanted the Acolyte twins as they laid their hands upon the holy shard, causing a bright light to radiate from the castle that would temporarily impair the Huntress.

"You are mine now, Hunter! **Shield Charge!" **cried Youmei and showed off a little by rolling forward to gather momentum and bulldozed Elua with her tower, sending her off a cliff and into the waters below. Mukuhawk came swooping down shortly after and rescued his master.

"I owe you one, Mukuhawk…" Elua chuckled, petting her bird.

"With the Castle of Light claimed now by the _Holy Saviors, _the final castle – the Castle of Wind – has activated!" announced the partially-clad Kafra. A vortex of wind swirled around the castle, and the wind shard descended from the eye of the storm, landing upon the rooftop and "turning on" the structure.

"_The _Battle Vixens _now control fire and water…" _Thiji said in his mind. _"This is indeed looking bad for us… I am running out of options."_

"We gotta hold out for Thiji's sake!" Ray said to his two comrades, trying to deflect Lupi's attacks.

"So you _do _know where he is!" Heal-Do replied as she delivered a kick to Ray's chest, forcing him back. "Where -?"

Then she would look to the northeast, noticing a lone cliff that overlooked the entire zone. But this caused her to stop attacking all of a sudden, turning the battle into a two-on-three.

"Out of our way, losers!" Lupi shouted, sprinting toward the _Holy Saviors_. Aege punched Lee in the chest and knocked him on his rear, taking off with her elder sister.

"This… this is bad…" the Monk grunted with effort. Ray then splashed the Monk with white potion contents, healing his wounds almost immediately.

"Come on! We gotta catch up!" commanded Ray, once again giving chase to the _Vixens. _"Forget about Heal-Do!"

The _Saviors _would make their way down the southern bridge once again to reach the Castle of Wind, but the _Battle Vixens _were already hot on their tail.

"Sister Youmei, what do we do?" Botan asked in fright. The Crusader stood in front of them and rose her sword at the approaching enemy.

"We fight, sisters. This line must be held," Youmei replied stoically. Tsubaki then pushed the Crusader aside, grasping a rosary that hung around her neck. "Tsubaki, what are you…?"

"The blessing of light is with us, is it not?" Tsubaki questioned. "I will take care of this… for the _Saviors."_

"Lady Tsubaki…" Momiji spoke, awestruck at the Priestess' self-sacrifice.

From below, Raien and Lee sprung out from the lake and attacked from above to assail Tsubaki, whilst the _Battle Vixens _and Ray continued down the bridge as the Priestess' body would be cloaked in a veil of holy energy.

"**Magnus… Exorcismus!" **cried Tsubaki as a _large _grand cross appeared below her feet, damaging those on the ground with the sheer power of the light, and Raien and Lee was blinded by its power that they crashed into the others and would find themselves hanging from the bridge, with Lupi hanging onto the boards with Aege grasping her legs; Raien was tugging at her shorts while Lee held on to the Ninja's left leg. Ray, however, was on the opposite end, hanging on for dear life.

"Oh, my _God, _if you don't get your hand off of my ass, you pervert…" Aege threatened, trying to hide her shame. Elua swooped in and landed on the bridge to fire a wind arrow at the _Saviors, _but Youmei sent it back, causing Elua to cover her head so as to avoid being knocked off herself.

"Tsubaki… that was very unlike you," Youmei complimented. "Perhaps you are beginning to see the light after all.

"Hmph…" was all that came out of Tsubaki's lips as they continued unabated to the Castle of Wind. Using an updraft to make the trip shorter, the _Saviors _landed on the rooftop and approached the wind stone, touching it and causing a vortex to form around the castle, claiming it for the _Holy Saviors._

"The Castle of Wind has been claimed by the _Holy Saviors!"_ announced Kafra Misty. Shortly after, the whole zone began to shake, and beams of light from each castle struck the shards, causing another beam of light to shoot out towards the center of Britoniah. The elemental energy combined and manifested a deep, blue stone that levitated high off the ground as the residual energy formed a scalable path of dust that would be accessible from the castles' rooftop. "The Sapphire Emperium! The Sapphire Emperium has now appeared before us!"

With the Sapphire Emperium now made apparent, the five castles' shards were veiled in their element's energy, preventing any further capture; the power of the Emperium Stone made this so.

"_Now…!" _Thiji shouted in his mind as he vaulted off the vantage point at last before immediately making his way to the Castle of Earth, distracting Heal-Do with a Frost Diver, which she evaded after snapping out of her stupor just in time.

"No…! I won't let you!" the Assassin shouted as she jumped off the cliff once more and plunged herself into the lake.

Raien and Lee quickly climbed up using the _Battle Vixens _as a ladder and headed southward to deter them. Ray followed suit before the _Vixens _would have time to recover.

"Geez, we have been losing all day today…" sighed the Monk.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Lee?!" asked Raien.

"Oh-ho? So he did not tell you?" said Tsubaki from atop the wind-dusted path to the stone. With an evil giggle she continued and said, "_We_ stole your precious Emperium Fortress, and now Prontera belongs to the _Holy Saviors!"_

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!" Raien yelled. "I've had enough of your shit for one day, Chuckles!"

Taking out a water stone, Raien performed a series of hand gestures and shattered the item, harnessing the essence of frost through his body, mixing it with his chakra. Meanwhile, Thiji had made it to the top of the Castle of Stone and begun his trek atop the earth-dusted path. Without wasting any time, Lupi had appeared nearby on the flame-dusted path to race against Thiji. But a strategist such as the Ice Wizard knew a few extra tricks. Blocking the residual flow of energy from the fire shard with an Ice Wall, the flame-dusted path leading to the Sapphire Emperium would begin to vanish into thin air, as Lupi slowly closed her eyes, coasted to a stop, and stood there until there was nothing left there support her. When she began her descent into the lake, at the top of her lungs, she howled…

FFFFFFUUUUUUUUU…! "

… And finally splashed down. Raien had finished his concentration and called down an icy meteor upon the _Holy Saviors _and cried, **"Hyouton: Falling Ice Pillar!"**

The _Holy Saviors _screamed in terror as the icy meteor crashed upon their bodies, shattering into diamond dust as they lied there in a pile, only halfway towards the Sapphire Emperium.

"Now, Thiji! Go!" cheered Ray. The Wizard nodded and continued about his business. For a moment it would seem that _White Trinity _would secure yet another victory, but in an unexpected turn of events, Heal-Do performed a high jump from below and landed in front of Thiji, whom was mere _inches _away from touching the Sapphire Emperium. Aege and Elua pulled their elder sister from out of the water, but then they saw their baby sister confronting Thiji…

Elua, thinking: _Oh, no… Heal-Do… No, I can't doubt her now! _ (Aloud) Touch it, Heal-Do! Touch the stone!

Lee: No! No! No, no, no!

Ray: Oh, no, Thiji! Watch out, man!

Raien: Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

The Assassin's sudden burst of skill amazed even Thiji, as he stood there, dumbfounded at his opponent…

Heal-Do: Forgive me… Lord Thiji… but I am afraid that this stone belongs to the _Battle Vixens._

Thiji: What…?

Heal-Do: **Sonic… Blow!**

With blinding speed, Heal-Do, armed with the blessings of water and fire, struck at Thiji with eight consecutive blows. The Wizard's light feet managed to help him evade seven of them, but on the eighth and final hit, the Assassin clipped his leg, and swept him off the earth-dusted path…

Raien, in a shaking voice: No… way…

Ray: She didn't…

Lee: Out of nowhere…!

Time seemed to have slowed down for Thiji as he slowly felt gravity pulling him down. He gazed upon Heal-Do in great astonishment and shock, grabbing for the Sapphire Emperium, but to no avail. He could hear the distorted cheers of her older sisters as he continued his descent. But as he felt the perception of time return to normal, he closed his eyes and accepted his defeat, splashing down into the lake.

"And now… victory," Heal-Do said, putting a little bass in her voice as she reached out to touch the stone. A soft, blue light engulfed the area, followed by a flash of light, and the castles deactivated, returning to their dormancy. The _Battle Vixens _reappeared by the Castle of Flames as _White Trinity _gazed down at the lake, looking for Thiji.

"Victory goes to the _Battle Vixens! _The Sapphire Emperium… is theirs!" declared Kafra Misty. The _Vixens _delivered a series of jeers and teasing gestures to their adversaries, shaking their rears and sticking their tongues out at them. After their little "celebration," they found Thiji climbing back up to dry land, but he would be met with a lance to his neck. The Wizard gazed upon his conquerors with squinted eyes as he awaited an inevitable monologue from their long-time rivals.

"I don't know who you think you _are,_" Lupi started. "I don't know who you think you _were…_ and I don't know who you think you were going to be…" She would then lean closer, tugging the collar of his robe and bringing him up against her face and gave a taunting grin before she whispered into his ear…

"But you. Ain't. It."

She kissed his nose (as per _Battle Vixen customs)_ and kicked him in the chest, sending him back down into the waters below as the sisters laughed at him, walking away from the area with the Sapphire Emperium in tow.

"Oh, that's just mean-spirited…" Ray commented, shaking his head. The Wizard swam back to his comrades, but instead of _White Trinity _helping him out, a plated hand reached out to him. Looking up he saw Youmei of the _Holy Saviors _offering him a hand. He graciously accepted and was wrested once again from the water's clutches.

"You fought with great honor and dignity this day, Sir Thiji," Youmei praised. "Those savage _Battle Vixens _may have their egos boosted to unimaginable levels thanks to this victory, but we know that yours is a respectable cause. We will prepare for the next battle, and when we next meet, I pray that it will be more memorable than this. Thank you."

"Lady Youmei, I thank _you _for your respect towards _White Trinity," _he replied, speaking on behalf of the guild. She bowed and walked off with her companions, though Tsubaki stopped and gave the Wizard a deep glance as if analyzing him before resuming. Thiji turned to his comrades and bowed to them in apology.

Thiji: Forgive me, my friends… I have failed you as a strategist.

Ray, patting Thiji on the back: It's all right, man. We gave it a hell of a run.

Lee: We'll get them in the future, right, Raien?

The Ninja didn't say a word.

Lee: … Raien?

Raien: I don't really feel like talking right now.

Thiji: If I may interject…

Ray: Yeah?

Thiji: I had hoped for this to happen.

Ray, Lee, and Raien: _YOU WHAT?!_

Thiji would proceed to pace the ground, his hands behind his back.

Thiji: Prontera, Capital of the Rune-Midgarts kingdom, guarded by the Emperium Fortress; Morroc, the Frontier City, watched over by the Emperium Pyramid; Payon, the Forest City, veiled by the Emperium Jungle; and now Geffen, the City of Magic, under the watchful eye of the Emperium Citadel. _White Trinity _in the South; the _Battle Vixens _to the West; and the _Holy Saviors _to the North… This was my grand plan to divide the land into three.

Lee: Are you seriously telling us that you _planned this from the very beginning?!_

Thiji: 'Tis a strategist's job to calculate every possibility. And now each guild has a staging area for the battles to come.

Ray: And _you _wanted to apologize for "failing us?" If you can split the land into three with us holding more stones than the others, then I could care less if you "failed us!"

Thiji: Which reminds me… Raien, I have an idea that you might be interested in.

Raien, reluctantly: I'm listening…

Thiji: What do you say we trade with the _Battle Vixens? _Their Sapphire Emperium for, say – the Emerald Emperium?

Ray: But they _hate _the Emperium Jungle!

Thiji: Precisely. So here is my plan…

Hours later, back in civilization, the Kafra Corporation had just reported news of the recent battle and the victory claimed by the _Battle Vixens _to the public. However, the information that followed would not be so heartwarming…

"_Kafra Nora here! Following the recent events in the Emperium Citadel, strange anomalies in the form of powerful signatures of energy erupted across the entire Rune-Midgarts kingdom! The Kafra Corporation is workin' diligently to figure out the source of the problem! Our sources indicate that these 'repairs' won't be fully dealt with for at least a year's time! So for now, the Emperium Frontier is at a close! We'll see y'all in the next year, where our three top guilds will continue their quest for fame and glory!"_

Over at Amatsu, Lupi let out an enraged shout.

Lupi: I can't _wait _a whole year! I can barely wait a single day!

Aege: You waiting for a day would be a miracle, Sister…

Elua approached Heal-Do's room, holding the Sapphire Emperium in her hand.

Elua: Hey, Baby Sister?

Heal-Do: Y-Yes?

Elua: How are you holding up? You did great out there!

Heal-Do: I… I don't know what came over me. It was as if my inner _Battle Vixen _had awakened and couldn't sit still.

Elua: We could use more of that, especially for what's to come, you know? Anyway, here. Take this. You deserve it since you seized the win for us.

The young Assassin took it out of Elua's hands and smiled.

Heal-Do: Thank you, Elua. I am glad that we won… (Thinking) _Though I hope Lord Thiji _isn't taking it too hard… he seemed so sad back there…

Shaking the thought from her head, Heal-Do placed the Sapphire Emperium by her mirror. She and the other ladies practically threw a party inside their own home and enjoyed their night. When it was finally time to rest, Lupi, Aege, and Elua were all sound asleep. Heal-Do, however, was still wide awake, and would thus leave home to take a stroll under the moonlit sky of Amatsu. Sifting through the cherry blossom trees she would encounter Thiji, who had been relaxing by a nearby pond…

Thiji: Oh. It's you.

Heal-Do: Who did you think I was?

Thiji: Oh, nothing. I had just thought that I was alone, is all.

Heal-Do: Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not.

Thiji: Indeed… congratulations on your victory, Heal-Do.

The Assassin blushed, hiding it behind her ocean blue tresses.

Heal-Do: You're… congratulating me?

Thiji: Of course. You defeated _White Trinity _fair and square.

Heal-Do, slowly resting her head upon Thiji's shoulder: Well, I am glad I was finally able to prove myself to you…

The Wizard respectfully pulls away from her.

Thiji: You've a ways to go before that, my dear.

Heal-Do: I know… and I also know that I cannot defeat you in battle, but that will not stop me from trying and trying until I come out victorious.

She then turned her back to Thiji and would begin making her way back home.

Heal-Do, thinking: _Farewell, my dearest Wizard…_

Thiji: Oh, and do enjoy your victory, won't you?

Heal-Do, turning around: Huh…?

Thiji: While you can…

The Wizard would vacate the area and head into town, leaving the Assassin to her thoughts.

Heal-Do: I wonder what he could have meant by that…

She places her hands upon her hearts and continues her walk back. At the port of Amatsu Thiji would meet up with Ray and Lee…

Lee: You know, it's been nearly a day and you haven't given us an inkling of an idea what this plan of yours is, Thiji.

Ray: Yeah, what gives? We're not important enough to be a part of it or something?

Thiji: Raien is the most agile out of all of us, and thus the most cunning. You will see tomorrow. For now, let us rest here and wait for my brother to report.

The three of them would find an inn to stay the night. Ray and Lee were fast asleep, but Thiji kept his vigil, staying awake for the remainder of that eve until the dawn greeted the land. The sun had finally began to rise and first light would arrive. Over at the _Battle Vixens' _home, Lupi had risen from her bed, a big smile stretched across her face.

Lupi: Morning, sisters!

Aege: Morning, Big Sis. You're awful cheery for once.

Lupi: Stop kidding around, Aege! You know damn well why I'm like this!

Heal-Do: A pleasant morning to you two as well!

Lupi: Let's get the day started with a nice big breakfast! I think it's Elua's turn this week to cook, isn't it?

Aege: Yeah, but… (Sniffing) I don't smell anything.

Heal-Do: Me neither…

Lupi: That's weird…

The three sisters knock on the door to Elua's room, where they would receive no answer. Lupi would knock again – still no answer. They then opened the door to reveal a smiling Elua in her birthday suit, and her unmentionables scattered throughout her room. The light would hit her face and the Elf would slowly come to.

Lupi: You awake, Elua?

Aege: What's up? You're usually up first anyway, but you're cooking breakfast this week!

Elua, drowsily: Oh…g'morning, sisters…!

Heal-Do: Aege is right. Elua is the early bird of the group – no pun intended. Something isn't right at all…

Lupi: You'd be wide awake at this hour by now, Elua. You all right?

Elua, dreamily: Oh, I am just _great! Ecstatic, _even! (Giggles cutely)

Lupi: You're… freaking _me _out, Sis.

Aege: Oh, yeah, and why are you naked? You're not one to sleep in the nude… which would explain why all her undergarments are scattered about.

Heal-Do then gasped and recalled her moment with the Wizard last night…

_Thiji: Oh, and do enjoy your victory, won't you? While you can…_

The water elf immediately dashed to her room, pushing Lupi and Aege out of her way.

Lupi: Hey -!

Aege: Heal-Do, what are you…?

Now worried, the two older sisters forget about Elua for a moment and rush to their baby sister's room, where she is shaking in fear.

Aege: Breathe, Baby Sister. What's wrong?!

Heal-Do, quivering: I-I-I-It's… It's…!

Lupi: What the hell is going on?!

Heal-Do: It's gone, sisters! It's _gone!_

Lupi: What's "gone?!"

The Assassin points to the space by the mirror and they notice that in the place of the Sapphire Emperium lied the Emerald Emperium.

Lupi: So, that's the Emerald Emperium. What are you so worried about?

Aege: Uh, Big Sis…?

Lupi: What?!

Aege: We didn't _win _at the Emperium Jungle… remember?

Lupi: Wait… what?

After thinking for a minute, Lupi gasped and pointed to Aege.

Lupi: Aege, check outside _now!_

The Blacksmith parts Heal-Do's curtains and finds _White Trinity _just outside of their headquarters.

Aege: _White Trinity… _they're right outside of our home!

Lupi: Elua's sleeping in the nude...

Heal-Do: The fact that she hasn't woke up at all yet…

Aege: And the disappearance of the Sapphire Emperium…

Meanwhile, outside of their home…

Thiji: Any moment now…

Ray: I am still not getting this.

Lee: Hmm…

The Wizard would count down, "Three… two… one…" and on cue, Lupi gave a roar so powerful that she shook the land and drew her lance in anger, pointing it towards _White Trinity _and shooting flaming balls of fury upon them while releasing a relentless stream of swears and curses, which was _their _cue to escape from the town. Raien appeared and high-fived his brother.

Raien: Got it! The Sapphire Emperium – and Geffen – belongs to us!

Ray: Oh, _now _I get it!

Lee: That was well thought-out, Thiji. Nice!

Thiji: Everyone wins, you see: my brother is satisfied; we've secured one of the more precious Emperium Stones; and a particular female elf up there is feeling pretty good right now.

After escaping the heat (literally), they would arrive back on the docks and take the first ship to Alberta…

Ray: So, what do you guys think will happen from here?

Thiji: All I know is that when the Emperium Frontier returns, we _will _be more prepared to conquer its challenges.

Lee: For sure!

Ray: I think we'll go and visit the realm of the dead to hone our skills.

Lee: You mean Niflheim?

Ray: Exactly! What about you two? Got any plans for this hiatus?

The two brothers looked at each other.

Thiji: We've our own personal business to tend to, you see.

Ray: Say no more. We understand.

Lee: You don't think this means good-bye, do you?

Thiji: Definitely not. But when we _do _see each other again… it will be a year from now.

Ray: We'll try and write to you guys, then!

The four of them laughed as they continued their journey toward Alberta. From her window, Heal-Do would have seen Thiji sailing away from Amatsu, and she would give a soft sigh in sweet sorrow. Before Lupi would have a chance to stop her, she dashed out of her home once more and made it to the docks as quickly as she could to see Thiji leave.

"You may be gone for a year, my Lord Thiji… but I will not forget you…" she whispered to herself. The Wizard felt eyes on him as he turned his head and saw the Assassin, who gazed almost longingly back at him.

"_She is definitely persistent… perhaps she may prove herself after all," _he thought to himself.

She watched him sail until he was well out of her view, and vanished into the horizon. After about two hours of sailing they would make it back to Alberta where Kafra Nora was there to greet them.

_White Trinity: _Nora!

Nora: Hey, _White Trinity! _Sorry y'all lost, but hey, ya still got two stones under your belt!

Thiji: Precisely so.

Raien: Any news on the Emperium Frontier?

Nora: No, I already talked with my crew, and it's official: there's nothing else left to find here in Rune-Midgarts.

Ray: You're not saying the Frontier is done, are you?! We saw the newscast!

Nora: No, no! We said it'd be a year before we'd come to some sorta lead! But until such a time, it'll be all quiet.

She then looked at the orange and blue stones in their hands.

Nora: The Citrine and Sapphire Emperium Stones… two out of four. Definitely half, with the other guilds controlling one each!

Thiji: Which reminds me… Nora, should I -?

Nora: Oh, yeah! You and Raien need to head back home soon!

Ray: In that case, Lee and I are heading out. Thanks again for everything, you two!

The Gun-Knight and the Monk waved farewell to Thiji and Raien and left them alone. Nora would then teleport them to Prontera City where they would take the portal back home to their own world.

Thiji arrives at his homeland and meets with Princess Koyuki.

Koyuki: Prime Minister, you have returned! I am so sorry for your loss…

Thiji: It is all right, my lady.

Koyuki: What matters is that you have returned safe and sound!

Thiji: The _Battle Vixens _got just what they deserved, as well as the _Holy Saviors._ By the way, is Icerend still…?

The Princess nodded and gestured to where the room was. In the throne room, he would enter the hidden chamber once more, and would find the peculiar-looking halberd levitating on the raised dais as it was before. Tempting fate yet again, Thiji reached out to touch Icerend, but he would this time be repulsed by a chilling barrier.

"I am still not ready yet…" he sighed. "I will have to get more powerful somehow. And maybe, just maybe, you will lend me your power. Just like my brother, Raien, and my comrades, Ray and Lee, I will work arduously to prove myself to you… Icerend."

Gazing down at his right hand, Thiji clenched it in determination before staring back at the icy halberd.

In a faraway land whose mountains towered high above the heavens, Raien would enter a hidden chamber behind the war room of the village leader. There he would find a powerfully-sealed case from within. The village leader – the Lightning Shadow, as they call him – picked up the case and with a simple hand sign, lifted the seal and revealed a no-dachi made of pure lightning. He had gazed upon it, and at the far end of the room was a black and blue lion with red eyes that slept by the Lightning Shadow's side. It was a large creature of intimidating proportions, but something inside Raien knew that he would need all the help he could get for the challenges to come.

"Raien…" spoke the Lightning Shadow in a deep, booming voice, his face obscured by the yellow and white sakkat he wore, "You have grown well thus far, but you are not yet worthy of taking up this sacred treasure of our people… You must train; you must grow stronger if it is to heed your will. Learn more of the world, and gain in knowledge and strength. Only then will this blade accept you."

"Yes, sir. I will do my best," Raien acknowledged, rising from his kneeled position. He then looked out into the middle distance, thinking to himself, _"I will do just more than that in a year's time… _White Trinity _will return someday, and we all have to be ready. Chances are that the other guilds will work hard as well, but we'll be back much fiercer than ever."_

"For honor!" cried Youmei.

"For ambition!" Tsubaki followed.

"For teamwork!" said Botan &amp; Momiji.

"For power!" Lupi shouted to the heavens.

"For courage!" yelled Aege after.

"For freedom!" declared Elua.

"For passion!" exclaimed a determined Heal-Do.

"For glory!" Ray decreed.

"For skill!" Lee spoke.

"For discipline!" Raien growled.

"_For strategy…" _Thiji said in his mind.

Although the battles for Rune-Midgarts Kingdom supremacy have concluded, the flames of war still burn greatly within the hearts of these twelve brave warriors. Determined as ever, they prepare themselves for the impending obstacles to come in the future. There is no telling what awaits them from here on. The Emperium Frontier is far from over – some may even say that it is never over.

But one thing is certain: this war… had just begun to unfold.


End file.
